It Takes Two
by juanafever
Summary: Ron cheated on Hermione so she can't stay in the Burrow for the summer, a friend of hers offers her to stay with him in Bulgaria. It’s a long way to true love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine, don't sue.

Raiting: R or M

Warnings: language, violence and maybe sex in future chapters

Thanks Caeruleussum or Caer for short, for editing this story for me. Thank you!

Remember people that:

l  
l

l  
V

_More reviews equals faster update.

* * *

_

It Takes Two

She could feel her eyes filling with tears, but she wouldn't cry. She was stronger than that.

"Hermione, what is wrong?"

"Nothing Myrtle."

"Yeah, and I am alive." A transparent ghost was floating in front of her. Hermione was sitting in one of the stalls in the girls' lavatory. She looked at the floor. "I haven't seen you this upset since the fourth year. You know I can keep a secret. What's up?" The ghost persisted. "If it's Malfoy I can go and haunt his room. It drove him almost mad last time." A smirk spread on her pale face.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, he said he was sorry just so you would leave. It's not that easy this time."

"What ever it is, I can make them sorry they hurt you. You are the only person who bothered to befriend my in this school, ever. I can still remember you coming here and asking if you could brew your poison in my lavatory. Nobody ever did that. Nobody talks to me but you." Said Myrtle sadly.

"You know you can always count on me."

"So why are you crying?"

Hermione felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She hiccupped.

"Ron is cheating on me and Harry knew it. I can't believe they could do this to me." The Gryffindor was crying openly.

"Bastards! I… They… Aaarggggggg!" Moaning Myrtle was furious. "How did they explain that to you?"

"They don't know that I know. I heard them talking. And then I ran up here. I don't know what to do, in two days we are leaving for the Burrow for the summer holiday. I really can't go now. Can you do me a favor and fetch Ginny? You know her don't you?"

"The one that was dragged to the Chamber of secrets? Yes, I remember. Where do you think she is now?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "Try the Common room and her room; it's in front of mine."

"Then I'm on my way, and you hold on, okay?" with that the dead girl left thru the wall.

20 min later the ghost was back. "She is on the way."

The next moment somebody ran to the lavatory. "Hermione!" and sounded extremely worried.

Hermione left the stall with Myrtle at her side.

"I'm here Gin."

"Oh sweet Merlin! What happened?" Ginevra Weasley said giving her friend a hug that even her mother would be proud of. "You look horrible!"

"Gee, thanks Gin, you always know how to brighten someone's day." But she knew that her friend was right. Hermione was a mess. Hair disheveled eyes puffy and red, face tear streaked.

"Ron is cheating on me." At that the red heads jaw dropped.

"What! How? When? Who?"

Hermione gave her a small and sad smile sitting on the windowsill.

"So I take you didn't know." Her answer was a hug.

"My brother is an arse." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear when she got over her chock.

Hermione started sobbing into her shoulder. "Harry knew it all along."

"He what!"

Hermione winced from the volume.

"Yes. I heard them. It seems that Lavender is very good at riding his 'broomstick'. I feel sick."

"I am so sorry Hermione." Ginny's eyes were full of tears.

"Oh Ginevra, don't cry. It's not your fault. You always were my best friend and supporter in everything." Hermione sniffed.

"You were the first person to befriend me and see me as not just the little sister of the

boys. I always wanted you to be my sister. And now… " both girls were crying.

"Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something? What are we going to do about the cheater and the liar?" Myrtle was ready to plot.

"Nothing." was Hermione's calm answer.

"WHAT!" Ginevra and Myrtle said at the same time.

"They stabbed me in the back. I won't dirty my hands to deal with a pair of rats. After all we've been through together…The least they could do was be honest with me. And Lavender…I don't want even think about it." She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"You are not coming to the burrow this year, I take it."

"I can't Ginny."

"But what are you going to do? You told me yourself that your parents are leaving and you can't stay at home." The ghost was worriedly flouting around the girls.

"I really don't know. I still have a few days. How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron in two days, Ginny? Maybe I will come up with something."

"And if not?"

"Than I'll have the worst time ever, or I'm going do something very bad to those two. I need time to cool of. We better start moving or we are going to miss the train."

"What are you going to do with _them? _Are you sure you don't want me to sick Peeves on them?" Hermione only shook her head at Myrtle's suggestion.

"Can I sit with you during the ride, Gin? We can pretend to be doing some woman talk."

"When are you going to tell them that you know?"

"I'll write them a letter. I don't want to face them this summer."

"So are you still coming to the Ministry tomorrow with me? Father will be very disappointed if you won't."

"Don't worry. I'll meet you two by the phone at nine." Hermione smiled at the red head.

"Ok you two! Get a move on. You will miss the train. Don't forget to visit me before the feast when you get back!"

Myrtle rushed them from the lavatory.

1111111

The ride was quiet. Ginny told Harry and Ron that Hermione would sit with her. They didn't seem to care.

22222

The next day in the ministry.

"Girls, why don't you go have some lunch at the cafeteria. You already helped me a lot."

Hermione smiled to Arthur Weasley. During the final battle in the Ministry of magic, his office was completely destroyed. And he was still decorating his new office with muggle items.

Yes. It was already 4 months since Voldemort was dead. Permanently. Harry took care of that while she and Ron were securing that no Death Eater would attack him from behind. The Dream team.

Not any more. She saw Ron and Lavender making out on the train.

Fuckers.

"Sure. Let's go Hermione, I know the way." Ginny was more than happy to take a break.

88888

At the cafeteria

"So how about a piece of pumpkin pie and butter beer each?" The redhead asked while looking at the menu.

"Sounds good to me." Ginny ordered. "Why didn't you tell me your father got such a huge office? I barely feel my arms Ginny."

"And do all the decorating by myself because daddy dearest can't make up his mind? Yeah right."

"How very… Slytherin of you Miss Weasley." Hermione said in her best professor Snape voice. They both started laughing.

When….

"Hermione?"

Hermione Granger turned her head to the right to see who had called her.

It was a tall, muscular wizard with dark brown hair; his nose had clearly been broken more than once. He smiled at her nervously. Her eyes went wide, than she jumped from her chair and gave him a big hug.

"Viktor! I haven't seen you since forever! How are you?" Hermione smiled her million watt smile. "Do you want to sit with us?"

Ginny Weasley noticed that the wizard looked slightly dazed after the hug. He sat down like puppet. She snickered under her breath. He had exactly the same smile on his face like her brother when Hermione used to give him a hug, before they started dating. He looked like he had just won one million galleons. And her best friend had her convinced that Viktor Krum didn't have a crush on her. 'If he doesn't, then she's Snape.' Thought Ginny.

"How rude of me, Viktor this is my best friend Ginevra Weasley. Ginny this is Viktor Krum; He was the champion from Durmstrang during the Tri-wizard tournament."

Ginevra smiled. "Hello Viktor. Yes I remember you two at the ball together. I am a year behind Hermione but I was with Neville."

"Hello Ginny. It's nice to meet you. I hope I am not interrupting anything." Ginny had to admit he was handsome in a wild way. And his accent was cute. Viktor was looking at Hermione with adoration in his dark ayes. Wheels started turning in her head and she smiled devilishly. The Qiudditch season was over after all.

"Don't be silly, Viktor. We just helped Ginny's father that works here to decorate his new office. What are you doing here?" Hermione was oblivious to the effect she was having on the older wizard, but her friend wasn't.

"Nothing special. Ivanov needs a portkey to New York and asked me keep him company here. He is filling papers. I really do hope I'm not interrupting. You seemed to be haffing fun." Before Hermione could open her mouth …

"You are not interrupting anything, Viktor. We were just discussing where Hermione is going to stay for the rest of the holidays. You see she dumped my brother and can't stay at my house because he is going to be there. And her parents are leaving so she can't go home. And I really don't want her to stay at the Leaky Cauldron." Ginevra Weasley was ready to pat herself on the back at the end of that speech. If Hermione would have looked at Viktor instead of being shocked and gaping at Ginny, she would have noticed that his face went from surprised to happy than to determined.

At her friend's words, Hermione went scarlet, and was ready to unleash the wrath of heaven on her head, but didn't make it.

"Is it true Hermy-o-ninny ?" Hermione had a sinking feeling that the determined expression on Viktor's face wasn't a good sign. He was also worried. Viktor only mispronounced her name when he was worried or nervous. 'This is not good.' The brunette threw one more glare at her friend and sighed. She was up to something. Hermione just knew it.

"Yes, Viktor, but there is no need to worry; I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I will be just fine. Really." He wasn't convinced. Damn Ginny and her big mouth.

Viktor only shook his head. "No Hermy-o-ninny, I can't let you stay there. A young voman on her own? No."

"Viktor I don't have any where else to stay."

"You vill come to stay with me in Bulgaria. It is the best choice. I vill go arrange a portkey for you. I vill owl you today. Vhere do your parents liff? "

"Her parents leave the day after tomorrow." Ginny was eager to help and ignored her friend's furious glares.

"You vill be ready to leave tomorrow, yes?"

"But…"

"I vill send you the portkey today then. Good. I am going. I vill see you tomorrow Hermy-o-ninny. Ginny." And he left.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ginevra was rubbing her leg.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! You explain yourself immediately. What the hell are you doing?" Hermione Granger was furious and hissed at her friend.

"Making sure that my best friend has somewhere to stay. By the way, you'll have a chance to explore Bulgaria." Ginny had a sly smile on her face. Hermione eyed her suspiciously.

"Ginny, why do I have the feeling you know something I don't?"

"I have no idea. We better floo to your house and I help you to pack."

"Okay, okay. You won't let me to say no, I see." She sighed. "I have no idea what to take."

"Don't worry I'll help you out."

&&&&&&&&&&&&66666666

The Granger house.

"Mum, I found a place to stay for the summer." Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen with Emma Granger.

"Thank goodness. I really don't want you to stay at a hotel on your own and that Ronald…" Emma glanced at Ginny, and cleared her throat. "So where are we going to send Iris?"

Hermione smiled at her mother. Her parents bought Iris, a grey little owl, before her first year so that they could keep in touch with her. Emma and Jacob Granger simply fell in love with the little creature. Now she lived in the attic and was like a pet for Emma. It always came to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Well mum. You remember Viktor, right?"

"Your ex-boyfriend, dear?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend!" Hermione flushed deep red and glared at Ginny, who was trying her best not to laugh. "Anyway, we ran into him today at the ministry, and the big mouth here let it _slip_, that I don't have anywhere to stay, before I could protest he was of arranging a portkey for me."

"So, you are staying with a handsome young man on your own in the middle of nowhere? Did I have that right?" Emma tried to look stern, but failed miserably.

"Merlin, mum! You and Ginny need your brains surgically removed from the gutter!" by now the young brunette's face was crimson. "So I take it is okay for me to go?"

"Yes, hon. I will talk with Jacob. You can go and pack. Oh and honey? Don't forget to take the pill!"

"MOTHER!"

555555

An hour later.

"Hermione, there is an owl for you in the kitchen! Get your post!"

When Hermione and Ginny came downstairs, there was a little brown post owl on the kitchen table. Emma didn't look surprised and was calmly making lunch. What else can you expect from a woman that has a teenage witch for a daughter? Her house was connected to the floo network and she had been to Hogwarts twice. Magic was as natural to her as the rain.

"Give the poor dear a treat from the counter and water, it looks tired. Is the letter from Viktor? Can I see?" Emma was curious what her future-son-in-law…ahem…her daughter's friend was writing.

_Hermione,_

_This old ticket is your portkey. It will activate tomorrow at 10 in the morning. Take some warm clothes as it's a bit chilly in Bulgaria where we are going to stay. Tell your parents that I will take a good care of you and that there is no need for them to worry. See you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Viktor_

"Don't even think about commenting on it, mum. Just don't."

"Well… "

"Let's go finish packing, Ginny. I still need to prepare the howler for them." Ginny was still reading the letter and grinning.

"Ginny… lets go."

555555

Ginny and Hermione were packing her trunk. The elder Gryffindor's room was big and painted in soft colors.

"So, when do you want me to give them the howler?" The redhead was inspecting Hermione's jumpers.

"I think its better if Isis delivers it. I was thinking tomorrow. Ron is going to visit Harry and Sirius in the old headquarters. "

"Pity he is not taking me there tomorrow. Such a sight to miss. " Ginny sighed in mock sadness. "By the way what pill was your mum was talking about earlier? Are you sick?" Her friend looked worried. Hermione flushed.

"I'm fine Gin. It's…err… birth control pills. My mum took me to the doctor for them last summer. For the sake of her sanity I didn't argue."

Ginny looked interested. "So how do they work?"

"I have to take a pill everyday. I still can't believe she told me to take them."

"Why? You're young, single and staying with a guy that has a major crush on you. It's only wise."

"Viktor doesn't have a crush on me!" Hermione's blush was getting unbelievably red.

"Whatever. So what else are you taking?" but her tone clearly stated 'I don't believe a word you say.'

Hermione looked at her friend and sighed. "Let me see…"

555555

The next day at Number 12 Grimmauld Place .

"Ron, Harry! Post!" Sirius' voice rang through the house, while he was pouring himself some coffee and watching a little grey owl on the kitchen table holding a red envelope. _It's definitely Isis, Hermione's mum's owl. Why would Emma send Ron and Harry a howler? _His thoughts were in interrupted by the pair coming into the kitchen.

Isis took of and dropped the Howler in Ron's Hands. It opened…

_Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter I regret the day I met you two on the Hogwarts Express! _

_Ron you are a cheating bastard. Have your fun with Lavender! We are finished!_

_Harry, I thought you were my friend. You are nothing but a fucking liar!_

_When we get back to school, don't _even_ breathe my way! I don't want your half ass excuses! We are not friends anymore! If you'll make any attempt to talk to me, I will hex your dicks off so fast your heads will spin! As much as I care now you two can drop dead! I hope you two are happy! Have a fucktastic summer, Ron! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isis took of and dropped the Howler in Ron's Hands. It opened…

_Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter! I regret the day I met you two on the Hogwarts express! _

_Ron you are a cheating bastard. Have your fun with Lavender! We are finished!_

_Harry, I thought you were my friend. You are nothing but a fucking liar!_

_When we get back to school, do not _**even**_ breathe my way! I don't want your half ass excuses! We are not friends anymore! If you make any attempt to talk to me, I will hex your dicks off so fast your heads will spin! As much as I care now you two can drop dead! I hope you two are happy! Have a fucktastic summer, Ron! _

The girl's angry voice was still echoing in the house for a minute. Then there was a deadly silence for another.

Sirius Black shook his head. "Care to explain, boys?"

Ronald Weasley was red in the face and Harry looked like he didn't care.

"She can't leave me!" Ronald didn't look even a bit concerned that his best friend and girlfriend, correction. Ex best friend and girlfriend knew that he was shagging her female best friend. "_I'm_ leaving her! Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Who cares Ron? She's off our backs. Bossy little know-it-all. Not that I have anything against her, but she is not in our league. Always trails behind us."

"I see you two are not even a bit concerned that she dumped you?" To tell the truth Sirius couldn't care less. In his opinion, Harry had his own head, and could decide what to do, and whom to befriend.

"We were planning to tell her that our friendship isn't as it used to be." Harry kept his cool as if he was talking about the weather and not his best friend.

"We should have. It would have saved us the fireworks in our ears. Well, now we'll be able to spend the summer with Lavender, she's better than Hermione anyway." Ron was filling his plate with food and planning his summer with his new girlfriend.

888888

Earlier the same day Hermione Granger was nervously pacing her living room.

"Hermione, relax, you still have 10 minutes until the portkey's activation." Ginny smirked at her friend.

"Ginny, I really shouldn't have accepted his invitation. What if I am a burden to him? What if he just felt obligated? What if I just get in the way? What if…" Hermione trailed off nervously. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a light silver jumper, in case it got chilly where she was going, she also had a black robe that was sitting on her trunk.

"What time is it, Ginny?" Hermione put on the robe.

"Nine fifty nine. Grab your trunk and good luck. Oh! And don't forget, I want to be maid of honor in your wedding!"

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to respond, she felt the familiar tugging behind her navel and disappeared.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing before what looked like a mansion. 'I hope this is where I'm supposed to be.'

The front door opened and a girl of about 12 years old ran out.

"Mama she's here!" The girl ran to her and smiled. "Hello you must be Hermo...Herma…Hermione!" the child looked proud that she managed to pronounce the older girl's name. "My name is Evelyn Krum, but you can call me Lyn if you want. I am very glad to meet you…"

"Evelyn Krum, give the poor girl a break!" A tall woman with a short black hair. Hermione could see a resemblance between the woman and Evelyn.

"Mama!"

"Don't you 'mama' me, Evelyn Krum. You were told to stay inside while I met our guest." The woman turned her attention to Hermione. "I am very sorry, my name is Ekaterina Krum. I am Viktor's mother. This little girl is my daughter Evelyn." The woman stepped closer to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "I was very glad when Viktor said that you are coming for the holidays." The Gryffindor blushed.

"I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused you, Mrs. Krum."

"Oh don't be silly. You are not an inconvenience. I have been harassing my son to invite you home ever since the first time he mentioned you in his letters. What are we doing outside? Leave the trunk dear, and come inside. Do not worry, the house elves will pick it up. Viktor is helping my husband…and here they come. Viktor, our guest is here."

"Hello, Viktor."

"Viktor, Hermo... Herma...Hermione is much prettier than you told me, son." The man beside Viktor gave her a hug. "My name is Gregoryj Krum. It is nice to finally meet you, my dear. You probably want to rest before you and Viktor take off."

"I'm not staying here?" Hermione was puzzled. Wasn't she staying with Viktor and his parents?

Hermione didn't notice a death glare Mrs. Krum threw her husband.

"I am sorry Hermione, I forgot to tell you but I don't live with my parents anymore. I have my own house. That's where we'll be staying." Viktor gave her an apologetic smile.

"Oh, that's okay, Viktor." Hermione gave a small smile in return.

"You probably are starving dear, let's have some lunch." Ekaterina took her by one hand and Evelyn by another.

"I just ate Mrs. Krum, really."

"Don't be silly. You are all skinny, and it will be just a snack."

"Come on Her... Hermione."

"Have lunch with us Hermione, yes?" Victor was smiling at her.

The Gryffindor caved in. "Alright."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ….

Lunch with the Krum's was nice. Evelyn was chatting the entire time, and Ekaterina made sure Hermione's plate was never empty. Gregoryj Krum looked strict, and Hermione had a feeling that he was going out of his way to make her feel welcomed. Viktor was silent, but the young woman could feel him watching her. When they were rising from the table, he finally spoke.

"I suppose it's time for us to go. We will floo to my place."

"Oh! Do you have to go already? She just got here, Viktor! I want to get to know her better! " Lyn was holding onto Hermione refusing to let go.

"Evelyn, let go of the girl. She cannot stay with you all day. Besides we will visit them some day next week." Gregoryj's voice was strict but Evelyn just held onto her stronger.

"Its not fear! Viktor gets Hermo…Hermione all for himself. " for some reason Viktor blushed at the girl's words. Hermione smiled at the pouting child.

"Lyn, your papa said that you all are coming for a visit and than I will play with you, but today I have to unpack and rest a bit. Okay?"

Evelyn still pouted but agreed. The Krum's all smiled.

"You will be a wonderful mama one day, Hermione."

The Gryffindor blushed. "One day, Mrs. Krum. Let's get going Viktor." They walked to the fireplace. Evelyn gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione felt as something encircled her waist and jumped in surprise.

"It's just me, Hermione. You do not know where we are going, so I am taking you through

the floo with me." A moment later, the green flames swallowed them.

Hermione's head was spinning and she was glad that Viktor had a good grip on her waist, or she would have fallen. After a few minutes, the ground stopped moving. The girl blinked.

"Thanks Viktor. You really are my savior." She gave him a big smile when he let go of her. Hermione looked around for the first time and almost fell, this time from shock.

"Viktor! Where are we?" the hall they were in was big. Well, actually the word huge came to Hermione's mind. They were in a hall very much like the Great Hall of Hogwarts just a bit smaller. The ceiling was high and not enchanted. It was empty if you did not count the few portraits on the walls, late afternoon sun shone through large windows on the left side of the stunned Gryffindor.

"You haven't seen anything yet Hermione." Viktor was smiling at her and looked like he was proud of himself.

"Viktor if it is a hotel I simply can't take advantage of your good heart…" he startled her with his laugh.

"It is not a hotel. This place is mine, yes. We are in the west wing of the castle; it's connected to my parent's fireplace." He gently took her hand and led her to door on the other side of the hall. It seemed to Hermione that they walked hours through stony corridors. Well she could not complain they were clean and lighted with magical torches. She glanced at Viktor. He looked happy. Hermione smiled. One of the reasons that she befriended the quidditch player was that she liked his smile; it always looked genuine for her.

The next hall they entered was smaller but a lot cozier. The room was done in deep royal blue and silver, had a lighted fireplace and big black couch in front of it with a fluffy rug between them, a few armchairs and a big table further from the fireplace and beside one of the windows.

Viktor turned to Hermione wanting to say something, but was interrupted by a loud pop in front of them and a squeaky voice greeted them.

"Litsy is very happy that her Master is back! Is there anything Litsy could do for Master?" a small house elf with big grey eyes.

"Litsy is very happy that her Master is back! Is there anything Litsy can do for Master?" it was a small house elf with big grey eyes.

"Hello Litsy. Is the room for my guest ready?"

The little creature beamed. "Yes, yes, yes the room is ready for the lady!"

"Good. We will have our dinner at seven Litsy. Is our luggage here?" the elf nodded. "You may go."

"What _is_ this place Viktor?" Hermione was trying to peek through one of the windows but was too far away and Viktor was still holding her hand.

"Do you want to have a better look Hermione?" she blushed from embarrassment but answered.

"Yes, please. This place is really big and I would love to see how it looks from the outside."

"Your wish is my command, milady." the dark haired man bowed to her. Hermione just hoped against all hope that he missed the impossibly red blush on her cheeks. She wasn't used to be treated like a lady. "It will be easier if we floo to the tower our rooms are in."

"This place has towers?" Viktor only smiled and extended his hand to hers. He wanted them to go through the floo together. She silently obliged.

……………………………….

When her head cleared again, she found herself standing in a large room decorated in deep purple and royal blue with hints of gold. There was a big four-poster bed, an antique vanity table with a beautiful mirror. There were two doors that Hermione suspected led to the bathroom and the corridor respectively. In front of the fireplace that they came through were two cozy looking armchairs and a little tea table between them. In addition, the Gryffindor noticed that most of the floor was covered with rugs. The room looked homey with the dozens of candles floating around. Somebody tugged at her arm.

"Come Hermione." Hermione if that was possible blushed even more; she was so busy examining the room that she forgot her host.

Viktor stepped to the curtains covering the only window of the room. "Hermione, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to, yes?"

"Okay." The Gryffindor was excited. Hermione could feel the heat of sun on her face but fought back the urge to look. Viktor took her by the arm.

"Don't open your eyes. Come." He led her to the window.

The brunet felt wind caressing her cheeks. She felt as if she was outside. 'Strange.'

"Now you can look."

Her eyes snapped open. The Gryffindor gasped.

"Viktor!"

* * *

* * *

love it? hate it? review!

I likereviews where you tell me what you think about the characters, it gives me ideas and inspiration for the future chapters!

Thanks to all those that reviewed! hope you like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you like it, Hermione?"

Hermione Granger, for the first rime in her life, was speechless. There weren't enough words to describe the scenery that lay before her.

The Gryffindor was in a balcony of a tower and had a wonderful view of the building she was currently staying in. It was a breathtaking castle with a few amazing towers. It wasn't as big as Hogwarts but it was a close call. It was old and mighty. The sun was bathing it in rays and it looked majestic.

"Sweet Merlin, Viktor. What _is_ this place?"

"So you like it?"

"Do I _like _it? I love it! It's simply amazing. The last time I was so breath taken when I first saw Hogwarts. This place is _huge_." She looked around in awe.

Viktor smiled in relief.

"I'm glad you like it, yes. But you probably want to settle in before dinner and rest a bit." Hermione fallowed Viktor back into the room.

"I hope we won't have to walk like we did earlier. I am beat." Viktor looked puzzled than he smiled at the woman besides him.

"Walk? No. _This_ is your room. Mine is just down the staircase."

Hermione looked around. "This room is bigger then our dorm in Hogwarts. Thanks."

Viktor smiled from the door way. "I will come for you before seven, yes?"

"Ok, and thanks again. I really appreciate what you are doing for me."

"It's no problem at all, Hermione." The Bulgarian left.

The young woman was still looking around for a while, than decided to unpack. It was hard to believe how muck things could fit into her trunk. She snickered. 'How many things Ginevra Weasley can pack.' Personally Hermione suspected wandless magic. She couldn't see any other explanation. During the unpacking a small house elf appeared and eagerly offered its services. The little creature was so eager to please her that Hermione didn't have the heart to refuse. 'Where the hell was I when Ginny packed all this for me? What's that?... A ball dress robe?... These thongs are definitely not mine…' in between her undergarments, she found a note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know what you are thinking right now and I only want to say two things: Gryffindors don't torture one another and I don't think that shaving my head bald would suit me._

_So my dear friend these undergarments are my present for you. Wear them. Well, it's not like you have choice in the matter as they are the only one's I have packed for you. Forget my idiot brother and have fun. Also you probably noticed the lack of books you were planning to take. It's your summer. You are already ahead of everyone else so give it a break. That's an order! _

_Yours truly,_

_Ginevra Weasley _

_P.S. Owl me how it's going with Viktor! _

Hermione smiled. Her dear friend would never change. While she was readingNippy finished unpacking her stuff.

'Hmm. What should I wear? Ginny left half of the things that I was meaning to take. Lets see…' after a while the gryffindor picked up a dark green dress robe.

"Does Miss needs help? Does Miss wants a bath?" Hermione wanted to dismiss the elf to have good look around her new residence for the summer but a bath did sound lovely especially after such a day.

"A bath would be nice, thank you." The little creature squeaked with delight and said it would be ready in minutes disappeared. Hermione was about to enter the balcony when Nippy was already tugging at her jeans.

"The bath is ready for Miss, Nippy is to help Miss to bath." Hermione's protest that she can bath on her own were ignored and died when the young lioness stepped into the warm rose scented water.

"Hmmmm…" Her tired and stressed muscles relaxed. "I died and went to heaven…" Nippy started lathering her hair. Hermione looked at the bathrooms ceiling. "How is Viktor treating you and the other elves Nippy?" she shifted her head to look at the little helper.

"Master is very good to us, all us loves Master. When Master Krum became our Master, he wanted to free us, but us doesn't want to leave so Master gives us a day of every month and pays a galleon a week. Us is very glad that Master has Miss now."

At the last comment Hermione accidentally swallowed a big gulp of water and was staring at Nippy. "What do you mean Nippy?"

"Master doesn't have guest over and us is happy to have Miss here for the summer."

"Oh, ok…" 'Great… Ginny's delirium is getting to me already.' A wide smile graced her lips at the thoughts of Viktor. 'He was listening what I was telling him about the elves rights.' The thought was strangely flattering. 'A cute guy listens at what I say.' Hermione blushed. 'I really shouldn't think about him like that.'

"Ms, is time to dress now, Master will be soon here to take Ms to dinner, that he will."

Nippy helped Hermione to dress with magic. Hermione was admiring the view from her balcony when a hand lay on her shoulder. She swirled around to face a half smiling Viktor.

"You scared me, Viktor."

He smiled apologetically and Hermione turned to the view again. "This place is magnificent. How is it called?"

"Devilheart."

"Devilheart? An interesting name…Do you know why is it called so?"

"Yes. I was told a year ago when I inherited it. It was believed that the devil doesn't have a heart…"

"If you don't know of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Am I right?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. For a long time this castle was just a rumor and nobody believed in its existence, so it was called Devilheart. We should be on our way for dinner."

For the first time Hermione left her room. There was a spiral staircase leading down. It reminded her of Gryffindor Tower. "Is there library in this castle?"

Viktor laughed out loud. "Yes. I will show you the way tomorrow."

The lioness blushed.

5555

It was a nice walk and Hermione enjoyed the company of the handsome Bulgarian. The gryffindor liked talking with him. Well, Hermione enjoyed any reasoned conversation, which she sadly lacked having two quidditch-possessed friends with nothing on their minds but broomsticks. Two _ex_-friends. She mentally shocked herself. 'Don't think about it. They are not worth it.' When she met Viktor Hermione was pleasantly surprised that he was not only good with a broomstick but also smart.

Hermione admired the structure of the castle while listening to Viktor's tales about its history. She was lost in her own little world lulled by her companion's voice. The young woman liked to listen to it and she loved that accent of his. She always thought that it was cute the way he mispronounced her name. The way he tried to get it right. Most of the time he failed but there _was_ a noticeable improvement. Viktor could have simply shortened her name to 'Mione but he didn't. Sometimes Hermione had a distant feeling that he did that to impress her but dismissed that thought as soon as it came. 'Viktor doesn't want to impress me. We're just friends.'

The dinner was served in the dining room. A big fireplace kept it warm and floating torches lighted. Hermione felt cozy while dining in there.

They chatted about everything and nothing in particular. It was one of those evenings that you smile for no reason and feel at peace.

The room wasn't big but it was spacious. Stone walls decorated with paintings of various sceneries gave the impression of being in a room with many windows when in reality there was only one. The fire crackled in the hearth merrily.

It was time for dessert. Just like their main course it appeared magically on their plates when they were done with their hotpot, which was delicious.

Hermione took a sip of her kvass and took a little bite of her piece of the chocolate cake and closed her eyes in delight. 'Chocolate. Hmmmm… ' It was a very little known fact but Hermione Granger had a major sweet tooth for chocolate and the cake she was eating tasted like heaven to her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she remembered that she wasn't home and wasn't alone. Her cheeks flamed as she glanced at Viktor.

Viktor sat opposite her with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione groaned. 'I made a fool out of myself.' Not knowing what to do she simply took another spoonful of the cake into her mouth.

The Bulgarian still sat frozen watching her. Viktor couldn't believe what had just happened. Never in his life had he witnessed something so enchanting so… _arousing_. He decided that the only dessert that would ever be served in his house would be chocolate cake. 'Gods… does she even know what she does to me?' He couldn't make himself tear his eyes from her lips. The man could still see in his mind's eye Hermione's reaction to the sweet dessert. The way she closed her eyes and slowly liked her lips, the little and barely audible moan that came from her with a content sigh. Finally he managed to lower his eyes to his own plate. Chocolate cake. He started eating. The sweetness melted on his tongue. From the corner of his eye he watched as Hermione took another bite of the cake and a bit of chocolate smearing on the corner of her mouth. How he wanted to lick it off…

"It's a delicious cake, don't you think so Viktor?"

He looked confused for a second. "Hmm? Oh… yes. The house elves outdid themselves." He took another bite. 'I bet you would taste even sweeter…' he shifted in his seat. Viktor could feel as his blood headed south and tried to clear his head.

"So how is Hogwarts, Hermione?" she smiled at him with that special smile of hers that never failed to charm him.

"Still standing. Nothing changed, I think. Dumbledore was finally released from the hospital where he was after the final battle and is Headmaster again. What else?" She looked thoughtful biting her bottom lip. "You know all else from my letters I guess. We have a new flying instructor… but you know that. Well… Harry and Ron still break school rules every so often."

Viktor suppressed growl_. Those two_. He always was jealous of them for being so close to Hermione. But his thought was lost as he noticed something in her eyes. Was it hurt? 'What did those two do to her?'

He could clearly remember Ginevra's voice telling him that Hermione left the redhead boy. 'What happened?'

He could see how Hermione collected herself and smiled at him.

"What is new with you? I heard you had a successful season."

He knew the gryffindor in front of him wasn't interested in the number one wizard's sport but always looked interested in how he was doing. It made him feel special. He knew she never talked about quidditch with the two boys. Viktor smiled at her.

"It was. Although we didn't win the World Cup, but with our best players disqualified during the main matches we did pretty well. We still think that the referees were bribed."

"You were great, Viktor. I loved the way you played." She went bright red as if saying something wrong and cast her eyes to her second piece of chocolate pie and seemed to study it.

Viktor almost dropped his drink in surprise at her statement. He never asked her what she thought about his playing simply assuming she didn't watch it. "You saw me playing?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled shyly. "During my winter break, Mr. Weasley installed Wizarding Wireless Network. I watched how you're team played against Poland."

He felt like a schoolboy when a girl he fancied gave a compliment. Viktor knew he was smiling from ear to ear and probably looked like a fool but he really didn't care right now. "We will have friendly game with the Chudley Cannons in two weeks. Do you want to come?" his heart seemed to stop beating while he waited for her answer and wasn't disappointed.

"I would love to."

"I will reserve a seat in the owners lodge."

"A seat in one of the fan's stands will be fine."

She was going to get the best if he had any say in this.

"No." Viktor's voice was stern. Hermione looked taken aback. "You will see better from it."

"Oh, ok." She sipped her drink and suddenly smiled. "Do you think you will beat them?"

Viktor frowned a little. "I don't know."

"It's Ron favorite team and he says that they are unstoppable. Are they good?"

Viktor scowled darkly on the inside. 'I will beat the shit out of them personally.' "They are not bad, but not unstoppable." He really, really hated the redhead boy. The little whinny tomato didn't deserve his Hermione. He was nothing but a sniveling weasel with a brain as big as Voldemort's love for muggleborns.

The only reason why he didn't try to court Hermione after his stay in Hogwarts was because the little snot told him that Hermione was interested in him. Viktor still couldn't believe he fell for it. It probably was the shock after Diggory's death. The strong Bulgarian was mourning a good year and thought that such a pure and good girl wouldn't be interested in him but when he understood that the little ginger disaster lied to him it was too late. Hermione and Weasley were a pair.

Suddenly there was a loud crack in his hand. He broke the crystal goblet he was drinking from.

"Oh my god, Viktor! Your hand!"

"Damn!" the blood was seeping from the cut flesh of his palm. Good thing it was his left hand. Suddenly somebody took a hold of his hand. Viktor was surprised to find Hermione standing next to him. He didn't even notice when she ran to him.

"Don't worry, Hermione." He took out his wand and cast a healing spell on his palm after cleaning all the shards from the wound. It closed in a matter of seconds.

He shivered when Hermione ran her fingers over his rough palms. Her skin was so soft unlike his from years of holding a broomstick. She gently cupped his hand. Her hands were so warm. He fought the impulse to draw her into his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** 4

Viktor cleared his throat but didn't know what to say. "It's late. I think it's time to rest."

Hermione was still examining his palm and when she seemed to be satisfied with the spell's result smiled at him and yawned cutely. Her eyes looked a bit sleepy.

"I guess you are right, Viktor."

He offered to travel by floo if she was tired but Hermione refused saying that she liked to walk through the castle. Viktor naturally didn't mind that. Why would he? He once again had the beautiful girl by his side. The walk was silent. Not that kind of silent when it gets on your nerves but the one when you feel comfortable while saying absolutely nothing.

It was a nice walk. Hermione felt sleepy but enjoyed it nonetheless. She discovered that Viktor's room was across from hers. He also explained the local floo network connection in the castle. It appeared that only two fireplaces were connected to the international network. The one they came from Viktor's parents and the other was in his chamber but was warded for safety reasons.

Hermione had been there for less than a day but already loved the castle. It looked old but not creepy. She was definitely going to harass Viktor to show her around. She wanted to explore it. She loved to wander around Hogwarts but abandoned that habit after a nasty run in with the ferret boy by the greenhouses in her third year. 'I wonder if this place has a garden?' she mused out loud and was startled when her companion answered.

"There is an inner garden somewhere, but I don't know where. You want to see it, yes?"

She blushed a little. "Well if you don't know where it is…"

"We can ask the house elves they know. Would you like to have tour of the castle and grounds tomorrow?" He smiled at her.

"I would love to! I want to see everything!"

"You will. We have all summer." She hugged him. They were standing in front Hermione's doors. He held her in his embrace for a minute than let go. Hermione thought that she saw Viktor's eyes going dark for a second but dismissed that thought. 'I am simply tired. The light and shadows are playing tricks on my eyes.'

"You know Viktor, I am very lucky to have a friend like you." she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek softly. "Have sweet dreams, Viktor." Hermione disappeared in to her room.

Viktor was still staring at the door a few minutes later. 'When was the last time she kissed me?' he knew all too well. When the last time they saw each other. When he left Hogwarts. Viktor touched the cheek where Hermione kissed him with his fingertips.

'I will win your heart Hermione. I won't do the same mistake again. I swear.' the tall Bulgarian was still thanking his stars and all the gods above that he decided to go to the English Ministry of Magic the other day. It was his lucky day.

444444

In the room across from Viktor's Hermione was having a debate. She was standing in the balcony tightly wrapped in a warm blanket. It was a bit chilly. It was damn cold to tell the truth but Hermione was too lost in her thoughts to notice it at that moment.

'Why did they do it? Why Ron? Wasn't I good enough for you?' these few days Hermione successfully avoided thoughts about the two boys by thinking about where she is going to stay, than being nervous about the trip to Viktor's place and now... it hurt.

Stars in the night's sky twinkled at her. She tried to let it go, forget the pain and move on. But it was hard. She was still picking up the pieces of her broken heart. Her fingers were getting numb and she went inside closing the door to the balcony behind her.

The bed was big and soft. She was lying in a middle of it in a tight ball. She wasn't cold anymore there were warming charms on the room and the hearth was lit but it seemed that it made the pain go away. 'I bet _they_ don't feel sorry for the loss.'

Suddenly Hermione threw the covers of her with an angry growl 'I have had _enough_ of this.' and went to her almost empty trunk. A moment later and she was holding a picture of the three of them. A muggle picture that her father took in the beginning of their sixth year, the year she and Ron started dating. Hermione went to the balcony again. She took a deep breath and shred the photo into small pieces. Her hands trembled. She wouldn't have imagined doing it a while ago, but now she had to let go. She must. It will do her no good wallowing in self pity like she silently did these few days. She stretched her arms forward unfolding her fist and letting the wind to blow away the reminder of their friendship. Strange but made her feel better. The pain didn't go away but it was lesser.

"Damn, it's cold here." With a small smile on her face, Hermione went back to bed. "It will be new day tomorrow. A day to start over."

5555555

Hermione was awakened by somebody shaking her arm and calling her name. "Ms Hermione, Ms, it's time to get up... It's almost ten Ms and Master asked us to wake you for breakfast..." Half awake Hermione opened her eyes a little not understanding where she is. The bed was too big to be hers and the room was in different colors than hers. When a minute later her brain started functioning again she remembered. She was at Viktor's castle.

"Thank you for waking me up Nippy. I slept in, I guess." She smiled sheepishly at the house elf. "Is Viktor up?"

"Yes, Master is waiting for Ms. to take her to breakfast."

Hermione cursed under her breath. She was already a burden for Viktor. Hermione probably got ready in a record time for herself. 10 minutes. The lioness was a little out of breath when she opened the door to greet her host.

"Morning Viktor, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait, but I slept in, I hadn't slept so well in a few days and you see..." she was blabbering. Hermione looked at Viktor. He was smiling at her.

"It's ok. I don't mind. You are ready for breakfast, yes?"

"I guess." She smiled a grateful smile at him.

55555555

It was a little past noon and Hermione was sitting in Viktor's study writing to her mother and Ginny. The lioness smiled fondly at the thought of her redhead friend. 'She will have kittens when I will tell her where I'm staying, and so will mum…they both are sure Viktor lives with his parents.' She looked at the parchment in front of her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you?… _

555555555555555

Ginevra Weasley was looking at the spare bed in her room. 'Stupid Ron. Cant keep his dick in his pants.' The little redhead missed her friend dearly. They were supposed to be sharing a room during her stay. Like sisters. 'I wish I was there for her now.' She smiled softly. 'As she was for me.' After the incident in her fist year everyone treated her like she was sick. They were tiptoeing around her like a porcelain doll. But not Hermione. She treated her like a sane person. She talked with her about the Chamber and what happened. She called it therapy. Ginny had to admit that it really helped to talk about it. Hermione didn't judge or pity her, she allowed her to talk, to say what she thought. Her fears didn't look as big after she voiced them out.

Ginny rolled on her other side. She wasn't speaking with Ron these few days. The girl snorted. 'Like he noticed, too wrapped in Lavender to see anything else, idiot.' He was staying with Harry and Sirius just dropping over for this and that. Today the two boys were supposed to come for dinner. Her mum said that Harry was staying for few weeks as there will be some kind of disinfection in the Grimmauld Place. Just what she needed. Them both in the house.

"Ginny! The dinner is ready!" for a minute she thought about missing the meal but decided against it. It wasn't worth her mum thinking that she is on a diet or something along this line. She would be forced fed. She shuddered, the horrors of having an overprotective mother.

The fist think in the kitchen that the redhead girl noticed was Harry and Ron engaged in a heated conversation about Quidditch by the table. She muttered something incoherently and sat opposite from them.

Suddenly thru one of the open windows flew in a tired looking brown owl and landed on a table in front of Ginny. The girl's eyes lit up. 'I bet it's from Hermione!' The poor bird looked exhausted. 'He did fly all the way from Bulgaria.' She quickly gave him some treats and water. The owl hooted gratefully and got comfortable on one of the cupboards. 'Poor thing, he needs a rest.'

The other occupants of the room looked interested. "Who is it from dear?" Molly was trying to look over her shoulder at the unopened letter.

Mr. Weasley on the other hand was concerned about the bird. "The owl doesn't look good."

"Don't worry dad. It's just tired. I will take it to rest with Pig after dinner."

Fred or was it George tried to grab the letter from her but missed. Harry and Ron also looked interested in what's going on.

"Who is it from Ginny? A boyfriend?" Ron snickered.

Ginny sent him her best death glare. "No it's not from a boyfriend, _Ronald_. It's from a friend. She promised to write me." She glanced at the address on the letter.

_Ginevra Weasley _

_The Burrow_

_Upper floor _

_Western bedroom with blue curtains_

_England_

It was definitely Hermione's handwriting. "May I be excused, mum?" she looked pleadingly at Mrs. Weasley.

"After dinner, Ginny." The woman was filling everyone's plates with mash potatoes. "Pity that Hermione couldn't make it."

"Mum, I told you that things are not working out between us. We decided to date other people and she decided not to come."

"Well… It happens I guess…"

Ginny made strangled noises and glared at her brother. 'So that's what he told mum! That little liar!' Right now Ginny really wanted to hit him with something, but Hermione made her swear that she won't do anything. The brunet didn't want her personal life to be a main topic in the Burrow. So she just ate furiously.

Fred snickered. "Maybe she found somebody better that ickle Ronniekins?"

The youngest Weasley smiled to herself. 'Maybe she did.'

When the dinner was finally over she ran to her room to read the letter.

"Ginny, wait!" 'What now?' the girl stopped and swirled around to face the caller on the stairs.

"What?" Harry was a little a taken aback by her cold attitude towards him. He knew she fancied him from the first year.

"We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Are you going?"

"Yes, mum wants me to buy something for her."

"I was thinking…"

"What already!"

"Would you like to have a butterbeer with me?"

"Like a date?" he smiled at her his winning smile. Ginny suppressed an impulse to scratch his eyes out.

"No." and turned to leave.

"What?"

"What you heard, Harry."

She was at the top of the stairs when he gained on her. "Why not? You fancied me, didn't you?"

"I was young and stupid. I also fancied Tom. But that doesn't mean I would go out on a date with him if he showed up on my door step."

"But…"

"Listen Potter. I wouldn't go out with if my life depended on it. Got it? Now get out of my way I have a letter to read." She shoved him aside and ran to her room. Harry was still standing at the top of the stairs gaping.

'I can not believe it! Who the hell does he think he is? Prince Charming? He stabbed his friend in the back! And now he wants me to date him? Fat chance buddy!'

She opened the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I miss you already my dear friend._

_But that doesn't mean that I forgot about your little stunt with my clothes. When did you managed to do that? I can swear I was there while you packed!_

'Wouldn't you like to know' she smiled wickedly.

_But never mind that now. I must say you have an **interesting** taste in bra and panties. I know I will regret asking, but where did you get a bra with Bulgarian flag on the cups and those panties with Viktor team's emblem on front? They really sell such things?_

'Yes, honey, they do. That where Ron bought his Chudley Cannons boxers.'

_Well never mind this too. There is something I need to tell you, but first start thinking with your upper brain, please. _

'Please tell me you are dating him! Or that he kissed you!'

_We are not staying with Viktor's parents._

'That will do.'

_He has his own house. _

'Oh my god!'

_Oh whom am I kidding! You won't believe me Ginny! It a castle! Almost as big as Hogwarts and I have the best view! My room is in a tower. It's bigger than our dorm. I wish you could see it! The bathroom is as big as the prefect's. The tub is a small swimming pool. I will definitely get a picture for you. _

'You better!'

_Viktor is so nice to me._

'You don't say.' She was grinning from ear to ear.

_He is going to save me a seat in the owners' lodge for the next game. It's going to be next month_

'Going to impress the girl, Viktor?' she snickered.

_I was thinking would you like to keep me a company? Viktor said he could get a seat for you._

'WOULD I? Is she kidding? Of course I want!'

_Send replay with Chiska, that little brown owl that delivered this letter. He is told to wait for an answer. Hope to hear from you soon. And please ignore Ron; I don't want you to get in trouble._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hermione_

_PS Here is the address where to sent letters for me._

_Hermione Granger  
__Devilheart  
__West Tower  
__Bulgaria_

'Is she lucky or is she what?' Ginny was lying on a bed with Hermione's letter in her hand. 'Wait a sec…isn't the Chudley Cannons Vrasta Vultures' next opponent? Yes.' She grinned evilly. 'And we will have front seats. Isn't it lovely?'


	5. Chapter 5

**My beta is back, so now all the chaptes are edited. Don't forget to review! **

Caeruleussum you are the best. I am happy to have you back.

Thanks to all those that reviewed and send the correct names of the teams. You all helped. Thanks

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione could barely feel her feet. "What a day..." she was smiling to herself. 'Well, what a month... is more like it.' she stretched lazily in the bathtub. She felt like a princess, a tired princess but a princess nonetheless. Viktor's mum took her; well more like dragged her shopping. _'That woman can shop. God... She was probably taking pepper up potion while I wasn't looking. My poor feet... It will be a miracle if I will be able to stand tomorrow.'_ She smiled again at the thought of Viktor's family. They were very nice to her. On weekends, they usually came for dinner. For a family dinner as Ekaterina called it. Hermione could have sworn that it was some kind of hint but couldn't get what. Not like she and Viktor were dating or anything. He didn't look at her in that way. Did he?

Hermione sank deeper into the warm water of the bathtub and blew some foam from the surface. She didn't want to think about such a possibility. However, her sense of reality finally overpowered her sense of ignorance that was surprisingly strong when it came to this topic. She closed her eyes and sighed. Memories of the Bulgarian seeker filled her mind.

Flashback … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … ……

It seemed that they were looking for it for hours. '_Where_ is _that garden?'_ Hermione was starting to loose hope finding it. _'I should have stayed in the library.'_ But, Viktor didn't want to hear of it. She sighed. _'One more corridor and he will have to carry me.'_ Hermione looked around. The corridor looked familiar.

"Haven't we been here before, Viktor?"

The Bulgarian only shook his head.

"My feet hurt."

Viktor come to a sudden stop.

"Vot? Vhy haven't you said so before?" He looked worried and guilty for making her walk. He stepped closer to her and kneeled beside her examining her feet.

"It's ok; I'm just tired a bit… " she tried to smile. Suddenly the hallway seemed very narrow. Viktor stood up.

"I vill carry you."

"Wha…" before she cold finish her thought she was swept up and was held princess style by Viktor. She squirmed. "Viktor I am just tired! Really…"he was warm.

"It is my fault." He stopped and looked around. "Do you remember the shortest way to the tower?"

"I think we need to take a turn left and then through the door…"

He was carrying her as if she weighed nothing. She put her head on his shoulder. He smelled nice. Like mint and wind and a man. Hermione blushed. He adjusted his grip on her and now the girl's forehead was against his neck. She squirmed and put her hand around Viktor's neck to be comfortable. They took one more turn and entered a hall. Hermione gasped.

"Viktor look around…" the Bulgarian finally took his eyes from the beauty in his arms and froze.

They were looking at what once was a garden. The enchanted sealing gave a weak evening light. The huge hall looked like a jungle. Not wild, but old and overgrown. Trees were ancient and almost reached the sky. The view was magnificent. They just stood there with Viktor's arms around her.

"Viktor, have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" she was breath taken.

Hermione felt his hot breath by her ear. He hugged her closer to him. "Only you…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Viktor giving her flowers almost every day and his warm smile…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Viktor casting heeling spells on her bruised knee after a fall in a library, his voice soothing her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The long walks around the castle with his cloak on her shoulders…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The evenings by the fire, Hermione curled in a ball by his side reading something aloud…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

His voice telling her she is beautiful, his eyes smiling at her warmly…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Only you…' the lioness sighed and bit her lower lip. The problem wasn't the fact that she finally admitted to herself that Viktor fancied her. The problem was that she liked it and maybe, _just maybe_ she was starting to fancy him back…

'Damn it…' this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to start thinking about him in _that_ way. However, it was so damn hard not to. She felt like that day in the library when he asked her to the ball. Lost but happy…

She did not like to feel lost. She was convinced it was not healthy. But she couldn't help it. It felt too nice. It's the same with your favorite ice cream when you have a cold. You know you shouldn't, but it tastes so sinfully sweet that you can't resist having a bite, then another one…

"Mmmm, a chocolate ice cream…" she whimpered. '_I am doomed. I can't think about him like that!_' she was blushing to the toes.

'What if he's just being friendly? Maybe I'm just being silly little girl seeing what I want to see.' Hermione got out of the bath and was brushing her wet locks.

It was a wonderful day. Ekaterina took her shopping to Sofia. When they came back they had a dinner in the inner garden which was cared for now. Gregoryj told them some legends about the castle. When she retired to her rooms for the night, the Krum's were still chatting in the study.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?"

"It's Viktor."

"Come in."

Hermione was sitting in front of her vanity table brushing her hair. She smiled warmly at him.

Viktor was standing in a doorway not sure what to do. She looked so beautiful just sitting there and smiling. He cleared his throat.

"Lyn asked me to giff you this." He was holding a sheet of paper in his right hand.

The lioness slowly rose and walked to him.

He watched her as she read his sister's letter.

The young woman in front of his was wearing a Gryffindor red bathrobe and wet hair was falling loosely on her shoulders. She looked gorgeous when she smiled.

Lately something between them had changed. He couldn't name what but it was there. The light atmosphere that used to be between them was gone. It was not by any means unpleasant. But the light air was gone misplace by something thicker, heavier. More than once, he caught her looking at him and his compliments seemed to have a stronger effect on her. She blushed more in his presence.

He couldn't put a finger on it. But it was there. Something

He watched as her face radiated warm. Viktor wanted to reach and caress her cheek and for some reason he was quite sure she wouldn't shy from his touch. He had a feeling that she started to look at him differently. Like a girl, no not a girl a woman looks at a man.

'Would be 'bout time.' Because he was running out of ideas of how to attract her attention to himself as something other than a pen pal that happens to be a boy, . Her recent behavior was shoving that he might have finally succeeded in his task.

Viktor for the past month was living on the edge. The woman he desired was within his reach but at the same time so far away.

He did everything that he could think of. Compliments, flowers, walk under the moon and around the castle. Chocolate. Viktor refrained from giving expensive presents fearing that she might think that he is trying to buy her.

He had a few nice things bought for her. It was gathering dust in his desk, but maybe not for long.

Now it was the time to make some direct moves on her.

The Bulgarian just hoped that she wouldn't run to the opposite direction afterwards.

"It's so sweet of her, Viktor." Hermione lifted her eyes from the parchment. There was small drawing and something written.

"Yes, she likes you very much." He smiled at her. "We will leaff early tomorrow. You remember, yes?"

"Of course I remember, Viktor. The game starts early. I will meet Ginny by the stands. But do I really need to go early? I mean you will be busy I don't want to bother you."

"I want you to come." She blushed and averted her eyes from his.

He stepped closer and she didn't step away. 'Yes.'

"I will see you tomorrow morning, yes?"

"Yes…" she tried to smile.

Viktor kissed her on the cheek and she froze. He did not step back, instead laid another butterfly kiss in her cheek. She made no move to reject him.

The girl was breathing lightly and had her eyes closed. He kissed the corner of her lips. Her breath hitched in her throat. She opened her eyes a little. He slowly put his hands on her shoulders. Their faces were centimeters apart and he could feel the heat of her blushed cheeks. Then Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head.

Viktor didn't need nor waited for more signs of her agreement

He kissed her. It was a simple kiss that lasted for a few seconds but Viktor was on cloud nine. The kiss could be mistaken for anything but the one that _just friends_ share.

He broke the kiss reluctantly. 'No need to push my luck.'

She looked so shy standing there so fragile.

"Till morning Hermione…" Viktor wanted to kiss her again but instead he just caressed her cheek and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Sweet dreams." He removed his hand and left.

Hermione was left standing in the middle of the room with a wild beating heart. Finally, she was able to think coherently again.

She mentally cleared her throat.

'There goes my theory that he doesn't like me in _that_ way.'

Her legs were like jelly.

But the biggest surprise wasn't the fact that Viktor kissed her, it was her own reaction to the kiss. Her body tingled all over and she wouldn't mind a repeat performance. She blushed scarlet at the thought.

'There goes my theory that _I_ don't like him in that way. What am I going to do?'

'Kick the sense of reason out the window and enjoy the ride.' Some part of her said.

'Hmm? I really need to hang out less around Ginny.' But the idea did sound tempting. 'Oh hell I will cross the bridge when I will reach it. Maybe it's only one time thing.'

5555555555555555

"Hermione..." Viktor was sitting in front of his fireplace with a glass of fire whiskey. It was easy to guess whom he was thinking of. He closed his eyes and remembered the fist time he saw her. What was it that attracted her so much to him? Her spirit? He hadn't even spoken with her then.

Her beautiful honey eyes in which he was so hopelessly trapped in now? He didn't know. But she attracted him and he acted like a lost fool. It took him months to simply ask her to the ball... and then? He had the perfect chance to ask her to be his girlfriend but acted cowardly again. Than came that blasted Voldemort and Diggory died. He felt so guilty that he was sure that Hermione wouldn't want to be with a man that had blood on his hands.

In addition, he was stupid enough to allow that… **_weasel_** to persuade him that she had a major crush on that little... Viktor shocked his head violently. It's no time to think about him. The little boy had his chance and lost.

He will do everything in his power to gain her favor. He still had chance, didn't he? He didn't know what he would do if he failed. He was dreaming so long of this day... Two damn years. The two longest years in his life.

His father call him a fool in a face when he told that that he is not going to put a move on Hermione because of his guilt. His mother was furious like a harpy on a bad day. Viktor's ears still rang a week after her shouts. Ekaterina was loosing a hope for her son to find someone when he started mentioning the Gryffindor lioness in his letters.

She was ecstatic to say the least. Father had to hold her by force from flooing to Hogwarts and meeting the girl. He got a Howler when he didn't invite her to spend Christmas with them. For her, Hermione was the next Mrs. Krum. When he informed his family about Hermione's visit, his mother almost cried from happiness.

When his little sister went to bed, he got a looong talk about what he should do. His parents weren't blind and could see that he still fancied her. _A lot_. Ekaterina threatened to hex him if he did anything stupid; like letting her go back to that boy that she dated. Then he had "The TALK" with his father. This was embarrassing to no end. He had to repeat all the contraceptive charms he knew.

They also not very discreetly hinted that they would not mind if they saw an engagement ring on their future daughter's in law ...ahem... his friend's finger, from him of course. The day before her arrival, his father gave him one more talk that can be summed up in a few very simple words _don't screw it up, son_. Personally, Viktor thought that his parents were starting to think that he was a gay; he was a closed person, not a womanizer like many of his teammates. It got on his nerves when women were throwing themselves at him. A woman should have some self-respect. Like Hermione. She was perfect. Moreover, she would be officially his by the end of this summer. He didn't think that asking for her hand even if she agreed to be his girlfriend was wise. Not that he minded mind you. But he was pretty sure she would head for the hills if he even mentioned it so early, but on the other hand she was sixteen... a perfect age to get engaged as his mother has put it and he whole heartedly agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

I got 108 reviews so far for this story.I feel loved.

* * *

As always thanks to Caer. What would I do without you? My beta rules! He he... On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione understood that it wasn't a one time thing. Viktor instead of giving her his usual good morning smile he gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips and instead taking her by the arm wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione was blushing. They stood in the fireplace and Viktor hugged her close to him while taking some floo powder with the other.

"Ready?" he said something what she didn't understand and the green flames swallowed them.

Her head was spinning. Good thing Viktor was holding her.

"I really hate to travel by floo." Finally she opened her eyes. The room they were in was full of amused looking Quidditch players. She meekly said hello and held tighter onto Viktor.

She had to be quite a sight because some jocks snickered. Viktor scowled at them darkly.

The door opened with a bang and a man in his forties stepped inside. He looked furious. Hermione suppressed the impulse to draw her wand.

"Sokolov, mat tvaju! Where the hell have you been! "

The black haired man sitting on a couch winced at the volume.

"No offence coach. But we haff a guest. _Krum_ is with a _lady_." Sokolov winked at Hermione.

Only now did the coach notice the scared looking girl holding onto his seeker and cracked a smile.

"So somebody finally managed to catch our seeker's attention? Congratulations. My name is Teodor Gorky. I am the coach of these dunderheads."

"Pleased to meet you, sir. My name is Hermione Granger."

The name seemed to spark an even bigger interest. There were a few snickers and comments in Bulgarian. Viktor scowled at his team.

Gorky's grin grew bigger. "Hermione Granger?" then he swatted Viktor on the back. "Took you long enough."

Hermione frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's time for my team to change. I will escort you to the stand."

"There is no need, Coach Gorky."

"Nonsense, and call me Teodor."

"Err…My friend is waiting for me there is no need, really." She was smiling at the man.

"Then I will escort you there. I am sure our seeker wouldn't want you to get lost. "

"But..."

"One minute." He turned to the men. "What are you all waiting for? Written invitations? Change! Now!" soon the room was empty except for Hermione, Gorky and Viktor.

Viktor hugged her and kissed her lightly again. "I will see you after the game, yes?"

"Good luck Viktor, be careful with that Wonky Faint…"

"Wronsky Feint."

"Yes, that one. Ok?"

Viktor suppressed a smile.

"Move Krum, your team is waiting for you."

"Yes, sir."

555555555555555555

The walk to where Ginny was waiting was nice. Coach Gorky was a pleasant man when he wasn't yelling at his team.

"Hermione! Over here!" The brunette's head snapped to the direction of the voice and smiled. By the stairs to the stand stood Ginny Weasley with her flaming red hair. It was impossible to miss her.

"Merlin, Hermione! I missed you _so much_!"

"I missed you too Ginny. This is Viktor's coach, Mr. Teodor Gorky. Teodor, this is my best friend Ginevra Weasley. We attend Hogwarts together. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Weasley, but I must to leave."

"Good luck, Teodor."

After the man was out earshot, Ginny attacked her friend with questions.

"Teodor? _Teodor?_ I can't believe it!"

"The man was just being polite. What's the big deal?"

"Big deal? Do you know who he is?"

"Viktor's coach?"

"Hermione! He is one of the best coaches in Quidditch, and he was one of the best beaters ten years ago. He is so famous!"

"So?"

Ginny was staring at her friend in total disbelief.

"So? So! Gods! Do you even care?"

"No?"

"I give up. You are hopeless."

"I am not!...Well…. I am, but not as _much_ as I used to be! Viktor explained the game a bit to me during this month."

Ginny grinned at her as they found their seats in the box and sat down.

"Speaking of _Viktor_. How is it going?"

Silence.

"You know Hermione, that was your cue to start saying something along the lines of 'We are just friends.'"

More silence ensued as Hermione examined her nails.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew there was something you were holding back in your letters! Speak! I want to know everything!"

Hermione was blushing nicely.

"There is nothing to tell, Ginny."

"_Yeah, right_. Spill it already. I am dying from curiosity here."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ginny…I think that Viktor likes me."

Ginevra blinked at the older girl a few times.

"It took you a _month_ to come to this conclusion?"

"You are not helping Ginny!"

"Okay, okay hold your hippogriff. What did he do to finally make you come to this conclusion?"

"Well, he kind of… kissed me."

"Really? Was it good? I mean is he a good kisser?"

"It was a simple kiss, but… _you know,_ not that kind of kiss that is between friends. What am I going to do Ginny?"

"I have a piece of advice for you." Hermione raised a brow at that. "Grab him and don't let go."

"Any more?"

"Oh, come off it Hermione, you didn't say that… Wait a sec; you _didn't_ say that you weren't interested in him in _that way_…"

Hermione turned scarlet.

"Holy… You like him back!" then Ginny suddenly went quiet and examined Hermione carefully. "I hope you are still taking those pills…"

"GINNY!" few heads turned to look at them. Hermione smiled nervously at them and hissed at the redhead. "It was just a kiss!"

"Come on girl. I can bet my head that he wants to have some sort of tango with you."

"He…"

"…is a 20 year old, healthy man with a sky high crush on you. Don't tell me you didn't think about it."

This time Hermione was examining her summer dress.

"You didn't. Just for the record. What _were _you doing this whole month?"

"Exploring the castle?"

"Hermione, you need to be blind, deaf and stupid not to notice the way he looks at you."

"What if I was wrong? I wasn't in the mood to spend the rest of my summer looking on as Ron snogs Lavender!"

"If you are going to think like that, then you won't be getting any snogging done this summer."

"_Ginny_…"

"Anyway, what do you see in him that you finally noticed that he is a fine specimen of the opposite sex?"

Hermione glared at Ginny but laughed as she noticed her friend's playful expression.

"Hmm… I don't know, he has a nice smile, I can talk with him about anything, and he listens to me and gives me flowers for no reason…"

"Where can I find a guy like that? Do you know how lucky you are?"

"Yeah…"

"I was thinking that blue is a fine color for a bride maid's robe…"

Hermione was about to respond…

"GOOD DAY WITCHES AND WIZARDS! WELCOME TO THE YORKSHIRE MOOR'S STADIUM FOR A FRIENDLY MATCH BETWEEN THE CHUDLEY CANNONS AND THE Vrasta VULTURES!"

"Hermione, look! It's Viktor!"

"Where?"

"Next to the beaters!"

The crowd was cheering for the two teams that appeared on the pitch.

"GO VIKTOR!"

"The game hasn't even started yet, Hermione."

"So?"

"Oh nothing. GO IVANOV!"

"Ivanov?"

"He is drop dead gorgeous."

"And how does he play?"

"_Who cares_? He looks good enough to eat."

"Ginny, I just understood something…

"Yes?"

"We are acting like girls."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We ARE girls. Hormone driven teenage girls."

"Scary."

"Yes, but its fun."

They both laughed.

"The game is about to start!"

"Do you think the Vultures will win, Ginny?"

"Definitely. He has a girl to impress."

"Hardy har har, Ginny. He is _not_ my boyfriend."

"_Yet_, not _yet_." Hermione didn't argue, which made Ginevra grin even wider.

"VULTURES SCORE! THE CANNONS ARE GETTING IT TODAY! DIMITROV HAS THE QUAFFLE! HE DODGES A BLUGER! _AND_…SCORES! 30:20 VULTURES ARE IN THE LEAD!"

"So how is everything at the Burrow?"

"Great. The twins are working in their shop. Charlie is in Romania, Bill in Egypt, Percy the Prat still works for the Ministry, Ron is two stands to the left from us, and mum is with dad…"

"What!"

"I said mum…"

"Before that! You didn't tell me he was going to be there!"

"Oh, _that_. Of course I didn't tell you. I wasn't going to ruin the mood telling you about it. The jerk did enough already. Now he is probably sulking about me getting better seats than him."

Hermione smirked. "How did he take it?"

"Pity you weren't there. I will cherish that moment forever."

"_Do tell_."

"If you insist, my dear friend…"

_

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

Flashback……………………………………………………………………………...

Ginevra Weasley was having a good day. She glanced at her brother one more time and snickered to herself. 'Poor ickle Roniekins.'

She took another big gulp of her cold drink. '_Ahhh. This _is_ the life_.' She looked around the porch. It was an ungodly hot summer and everybody would have stayed inside where it _was_ nice and cool but couldn't because some twins were making a heating charm cream or something like that and their plan backfired, _again_. They were informed that nobody could use a cooling charm in the house for a while. Therefore, the only place they could relax was the porch, where at this moment the majority of the Weasley family was resting. Dad was napping in a hammock as he had the day off; mum was knitting in a corner and humming quietly; the twins were also sleeping in hammocks beside dad; Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch and Ginny was watching them from a cozy armchair.

The red-haired girl smirked again. Her brother was in a foul mood today. 'What a shame… _not_.' She was really looking forward to the family dinner this evening. There were only few days left till the game and her dear brother somehow got two tickets to it. It was the only reason he wasn't cursing out loud. '_Not for long_.' She narrowed her eyes and chuckled. '_I love being evil_.'

The dinner finally came.

Ginny took her usual seat opposite from the boys. Mrs. Weasley was for the tenth time glaring at the twins.

"You two are lucky that your father managed to charm that muggle invention to work here. What is it called again?"

"Air conditioner, mum. Hermione suggested it, after I wrote to her."

"Yes, that. Not as effective as the cooling charms but it's our salvation till the _boys'_ charm wears of. "

"It's a fascinating artifact."

"Yes, Arthur. This time I must agree with you. It was very thoughtful of Hermione to suggest it. We should thank her."

"I already did mum." Ginny was smiling at her mother. "As soon as it started working."

"She is such a sweet girl. It's such a pity that you two broke up Ronald."

"Maybe we will get together again."

Ginny inhaled her drink and coughed. "What about _Lavender_, Ron?"

Her brother went scarlet and Harry came to his aid.

"They are not together any more."

"And why is that Ron?" Ginny was going to enjoy it till the last second. She grinned evilly.

"She cheated on me!" '_Bingo_!'

There was a murmur around the table. Everyone except Ginny was disappointed in Lavender and shocked at her behavior. '_Serves him right_.'

"You should have worked out your problems with Hermione."

"Maybe I will, George."

"I am Fred."

"_Whatever_…"

Ginny glared at Ron. "How do you know that she doesn't have somebody already?

"We broke up just a month ago."

"That didn't stop you from getting into Lavender's knickers!"

"Ginevra! Watch your language!"

"Sorry mum…"

Mrs. Weasley turned to the boys.

"So you two are going to the game?"

Ron and Harry grinned.

"Yes, mum. We are. I can't wait. Viktor Krum is playing for Vrasta Vultures. They say he is even better than he was a few years ago. But Cannons are going to win anyway. "

"It is going to be a great game."

Ron smirked at his sister. "Too bad you are not going, Ginny."

Ginny smirked right back at him. "But I _am_ going, brother dearest."

"Says who?"

"The ticket in my jeans pocket does." She slowly took it out. "Lets see. Box D, seat 16 B."

"You are lying."

"Ronald! Don't speak to your sister like that! And she _is_ going."

"I will not baby-sit her!"

"You wont have to baby-sit me. I will be in the owners' box with my friend."

"THE OWNERS' BOX!" Ron was gaping at her, as was the rest of the table. "Where in the hell did you get a ticket like that!"

"Language, Ronald!"

"Sorry mum…"

"A friend of mine had a spare ticket and asked me to go."

"One of your lousy boyfriends, most likely."

"It was Hermione actually. She got two tickets from Viktor and wants me to come along." Ginny didn't bother to hide her satisfaction as Ron's face turned a bright shade of red.

"And why did Vicky give her tickets?"

"I don't know Ron." '_Payback is a bitch_.' "Maybe because she is spending her summer at his place and they are dating?" well that wasn't technically true but it wasn't as if he had a chance to check it.

"She can't!"

"And why is that? She is single, he is single, and they fancy each other. I don't see a problem."

"He is four years older than her!"

"Yes, But that is a plus from my point of view. It's better to date someone with _experience_. Don't you think?"

Ronald was sputtering, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I… she…. Him…"

"You lost, my dear brother. There is no way in hell she is going to _ever_ take _you_ back."

"I will get her back!"

Ginny just rolled her eyes at him and continued eating. '_Loser_.'

End of flashback…… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …...

"…and he has not spoken to me since that evening_. Like I care_. "

"I don't believe it! Just who does he think he is?"

"Don't know, don't care. He is jealous like hell that you are with Viktor, though."

"I am not exactly _with_ Viktor."

"That's only a matter of time. Better tell me…"

"VIKTOR KRUM HAS SPOTTED the SNITCH! AND SO HAS GUDGEON! THE SCORE SO FAR IS 90:80! VULTURES ARE IN THE LEAD! KRUM IS GAINING ON THE SNITCH! WHAT'S THIS? THE TWO SEEKERS HAVE STOPPED! IT APPEARS THEY HAVE LOST SIGHT OF THE SNITCH! Well my colleague has just told me that Viktor Krum came to this game with a beautiful witch! THE CANNON'S BEATER HAS JUST NARROWLY MISSED HITTING THEIR OWN CHASER!..."

Hermione went scarlet. Ginny was snickering at her side.

"This is so embarrassing…" the lioness muttered under her breath.

A few occupants of the box were stealing glances of her on occasion. They made a connection between the announcement and Hermione's cheering for Viktor.

"_She is beautiful…"_

"_Isn't that the same girl he was dating a couple of years ago?..."_

"I am going to strangle that announcer, Ginny."

"Oh cheer up, Hermione it's not that bad."

"_Do you think they are engaged?"_

Hermione just glared at Ginny.

"GUDGEON HAS CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH! KRUM IS CLOSE BEHIND HIM! _Who will get it first?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Oh my God! Go Viktor!"

Suddenly Viktor dove dawn and stopped a meter before the ground.

"VIKTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! VRASTA VULTURES WIN THE GAME BY FIFTY POINTS!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"WE WON!"

"Viktor, you are the best!"

"My best friend's boyfriend caught the snitch!" this earned Ginny an elbow to the ribs.

"Hermy-o-ninny!" Viktor was flouting on his broom by the box.

"Viktor, you did it! You were amazing!"

Viktor was smiling at her.

Hermione leaned over the rail and gave him a quick hug.

"Hold the snitch for me, yes?"

Hermione carefully took the snitch into her hands.

"Viktor, wha…aaa!" with one smooth move Viktor got Hermione on the broomstick in front of him and took off. "Viktor!" she wrapped her hands around his waist still holding the snitch.

"Get me down!"

"Don't be afraid I will not let you fall."

"_I know_, but I want _down_!"

If Hermione at that moment would have looked at Viktor's face, she would have noticed the grin that appeared on the seekers face. However, as Hermione was busy being afraid and clutching at his robe, she missed it.

"You vill do something for me if I fly you to the ground now, yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Anything!" She was holding into him for dear life.

What Viktor was about to do was not very fair, but he had enough of playing by the rules.

"Be my girlfriend."

"Yes! Yes! ... _What?_!" Hermione gaped at him as the meaning of his words sunk in. He was smiling at her.

"Don't let go of the snitch."

"WELL KRUM Apparently IS ALREADY CELEBRATING VULTURES' VIKTORY! LUCKY HIM! I HAVE A FEELING SHE MIGHT BE THE REASON FOR THE SEEKER'S FINE PLAY TODAY! TALK ABOUT _MOTIVATION_!"

The stands cheered even louder at that. Hermione hid her face in the crook of Viktor's neck. 'Somebody should hex that man.' However, she wasn't sure whom she had in mind, Viktor or that announcer.

"Don't be afraid…"

She smiled shyly at him. "I am not scared."

One of his arms was around her waist. He looked happy. "Congratulations. You won…"

He just looked at her with those dark eyes at her and Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. He leaned a little and kissed her. His lips opened and he traced his tongue over her bottom lip. Hermione gasped and Viktor deepened the kiss. Electric shocks ran through her body. She had never been kissed like that. With such feeling. With so much passion. Good thing that she wasn't standing, as her knees were growing weak. She answered his kiss with her sweet innocence. He died and went to heaven. The world around them was forgotten.

"Ahem… " they broke the kiss. Hermione felt as his grip on her waist tightened and without looking at his face, she could tell that he was scowling at the referee that interrupted them.

"The snitch, please?"

Viktor turned to the dazed girl in his arms.

"Hermione?"

"What? Oh! The snitch. Here it is." She handed it to the referee whom in return grinned at her.

"I can see where you are getting your inspiration, Mr. Krum. You are a lucky man." And took off.

Now Hermione was sure she was matching her house colors.

They flew down. Hermione stole a glance at the boxes. People were waving at them and groaned. She just snogged a guy on a broomstick in the air in front of a full bloody stadium. _Lovely_.

Viktor landed them carefully and helped Hermione to get off. They were met by Viktor's team with Coach Gorky in the lead.

"Vell done Viktor! A vonderful performance! Catching the snitch vas also goot." The man winked wolfishly at the blushing pair.

"Hit the showers everyone! That includes you too, Krum! I am sure she will not run away while you'll take it. I think she will be quite grateful as the people in the stands are probably able to smell you. You too, Anton! Showers! Now!"

The team hurried away dragging a sour looking Viktor along.

"Will you be able to find your way to the party, Hermione?"

"North wing, third corridor, second room from the left?"

"Yes. Or you just walk towards the noise. See you there."

On her way Hermione was being congratulated for Viktor's good play. 'Bloody announcer.'

"Hermione!"

The brunette's eyes lit up.

"Ginny!"

The redhead dragged her to a more secluded corridor.

"I can't believe he did it! It was _so romantic_! You are so lucky!"

"Keep your voice down Ginny, people are staring at us."

"Who cares? The whole stadium saw you two. So there is no secret, trust me."

"_Lucky me. _He could have kissed me _after_ we landed._"_

"I didn't see you protesting. Let's go and you can tell me what he said up there."

Hermione smiled at her friend.

"You can congratulate me Ginny. I officially have a boyfriend."

"I knew it! He asked you, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where the party will be exactly?"

"North wing, third corridor, second room from the left, or we can follow the noise."

They were laughing and joking walking to the party when suddenly somebody grabbed Hermione by the arm. She turned around and was face to face with none other than Ronald Weasley.

"What do you think you are doing?" she tried to keep her voice calm.

"Me? What do you think you are doing? Snogging Vicky like that in front of everyone…"

"His name is Viktor. And your point would be?"

"Who cares what his name is. He is interested in only one thing!"

She cocked an eyebrow at him

"You are not one to talk, Ronald. By the way, how is _Lavender_?"

"We broke up. She is a bitch."

"And what exactly do you want from me?"

"Return to me and I will forget what I saw today between you and Vicky."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds her right eye twitching.

"You want me to _what_? Who the fuck do you think you are! You cheated on me! And now you make it sound as if it were _my_ fault! Like you would be doing _me_ a favor by taking me back! Like I would even _take_ you back! For your information, _Ronald_, I already have a boyfriend, its Viktor and I happen to like him, a lot. And if you haven't figured that out by now, YOU ARE AN IDIOT! And another thing! I am not the kind of girl that leaves one guy and runs to another upon his call! Let go of my arm!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Viktor probably set a new record for changing. By the time the others just removed their boots he was almost done. It was good to be a wizard. He wanted to see her as soon as possible and ignored all comments and questions.

Even in the stadium, there were secret corridors to move around and he had a disillusioning charm on him just in case. He was walking through one of them when he heard a familiar voice.

"…_. He could have kissed me after we landed."_

"_I didn't see you protesting… "_

Hermione looked so cute when she was blushing. He was about to walk up to them when a ginger haired boy whom Viktor hoped never to meet again walked up to her. For some reason Viktor froze. What if she still had feelings for the boy? But his worries soon disappeared as he heard her reaction.

After he heard what Ron said, Viktor was seeing red and not because of the boy's hair color. That little pain in one place had the nerve to hit on _his_ girl. He wanted to curse him but Hermione was standing too close for his liking and he wasn't in a mood to risk hurting her.

Hermione could not believe that Ron had the nerve to actually say that to her. She was about to pull her wand out when a hand suddenly grabbed Ron by the collar and slammed him into the wall effectively knocking the wind out of the boy.

With his wand pointed at Ron's throat stood one not amused looking Bulgarian Seeker.

After catching his breath, Ron glared at Viktor whom didn't look too impressed.

"I suggest you to keep your hands off my girlfriend, Ronald Veasley." The man growled the words out. He was pissed. Today was a good day and he didn't want the little rodent to ruin it.

Ginny looked at the scene with interest. Ron was trying to look brave, when Viktor looked like he wanted to rip his throat out with his bare hands and probably would have when her brother opened his mouth without consulting his brain first.

"It is not your business what I do with her!"

Ginny could almost see the steam coming from the Bulgarian's ears as he turned an interesting shade of red. Hermione probably also noticed as she had gotten a hold of Viktor's wand hand.

"He is not worth it, Viktor!" The people that had gathered to watch started retreating to a safe distance seeing the current state of events.

Viktor at that moment was incapable of coherent speech.

That didn't look good to Ginny.

"Viktor! Put your vand down!"

It was Coach Gorky with part of the team.

"Vot are you doing?"

"Stop it!"

Viktor sneered but put his wand away.

Both girls sighted in relief, but did that too soon.

"Hermione will never be interested in someone like you, Krum!"

* * *

A/N. Yes, I _am_ evil. Don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all those that reviewed.

Thanks to my beta as always. You are great Caeruleussum!

Here it goes!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

CRACK!

"Viktor!" it happened so fast that nobody could stop it.

Sitting on the ground and clutching his bloody and apparently broken nose, was one Ronald Weasley.

Viktor's teammates had to drag him by force so he wouldn't break any more bones in the boy's body. From the murmur that rose among the crowd Ginny understood that they got the right idea of what happened.

"_The boy had some nerve…."_

"_Everybody saw that she was with the seeker…"_

"_Did you see how that boy manhandled her? How rude…"_

"_Poor girl… To have some psycho hit on you… "_

"_Krum should have challenged him to a duel for such treatment of his Lady_… "

"_He cheated on her… "_

Hermione was pulling off a brilliant imitation of the famous Weasley blush while Ginny didn't even bother to check on her brother as she saw that Dean Thomas was with him.

Viktor was set down on a couch and given a glass of ice-cold pumpkin juice. Nobody dared to give him alcohol in his current state.

Hermione nervously sat beside him. She was also given a drink. Without the alcohol of course. The beater that handed it to her smiled nervously. Like she could blame him. The last guy that approached her was sporting a broken nose, after all.

When Viktor was finally able to think straight again, he wordlessly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into his lap burying his face in her hair and muttering something in Bulgarian.

Hermione was blushing like mad. The room was full of people, all pointedly ignoring the scene happening in the corner of the room. Viktor nuzzled his face further into her neck, his breath tickling her skin.

"Did he hurt you?" Viktor's accent was heavy and she could tell that he wasn't as calm as he looked.

"He was just holding me by the arm…"

Viktor muttered something incoherently and for some reason Hermione really didn't want the translation.

"How is your hand? The blow was pretty strong…"

Hermione slid from his lap and gently took his hand in hers.

"I hit him only once… "

"That you did… "

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was against fighting, but she wasn't going to pretend that she didn't like the way Viktor put Ron in his place.

After seeing that their seeker was able to speak in full coherent sentences once again, people started coming and congratulating them. None of the men came close to Hermione, though. Upon seeing the red-haired boy with the bloody nose, nobody wanted to find themselves at the receiving end of Viktor's wrath. Besides, the pointed glare and possessive arm around the girl's waist pretty much spoke for itself.

An hour later Ginny flooed home, but not before making Hermione swear she would write the next morning.

Hermione was nervous. The party was nearing its end and that meant they would be going home soon, where they would be all alone. She was a hairsbreadth away from sheer panic. Not that she was afraid that he will try to pull something, but she simply didn't know how to act around him. Here it was easy. She smiled at him and they talked very little as there were always people wanting to congratulate him. Now there would only be the two of them. '_Somebody should write a book on how to act in situations like these._' She snorted mentally. '_Fat chance._'

"Hermione, I think it is time to leave. Yes?" Viktor put his goblet with tomato juice on a table nearby. Hermione blinked at him.

"What? Oh, yes… It's getting late. Time to head home I guess." She put her own goblet with pumpkin juice down. Her hands were shaking a little. She smiled at Viktor as he said his good byes to his teammates.

"Going to celebrate alone, yes?" the Coach grinned wolfishly at the pair. Hermione could feel her cheeks flame up. "Good for you. Have fun."

The Gryffindor wanted to protest the implied thought but was stopped by Viktor as he tugged at her hand.

"Good night Coach, see you next week at practice."

"Good night Viktor, you played great today. Hermione." He kissed her hand.

"Good night, Teodor."

Viktor wrapped his arm around her waist again as they stood by the fireplace. She buried her face in the front of his robes so he wouldn't notice how hard she was blushing.

The green flames surrounded them.

As her head cleared, the first thing she noticed was that Viktor was still holding her in his arms, which wasn't new. He carefully sat her on the couch. '_Couch? The only fireplace with international floo network and a couch in front of it is in his chambers._' Se looked around. The room was his.

Hermione felt the pressure of his hands on her shoulders and turned around to face him. They were both sitting on a couch.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, please." He summoned two bottles of butterbeer, opened them, and handed one to her.

"You were great today…"

He smiled at her. "It was a good day…. Are you angry at me?"

"What? No!."

"Really?"

Hermione was too embarrassed to answer. She just smiled at him nervously. Her lips were dry and she wetted them.

He took her drink from her and kissed her gently. Viktor gently cupped her face brushing his lips against hers.

Her eyes were closed. He watched her through his half closed eyelashes. He licked her lips asking for entrance and it was granted to him.

She tasted sweet. Their tongues danced together.

Viktor growled deep in his throat and brought her closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist the other hand cupping the back of her head.

From the corner of his eye Viktor noticed as the flames in the fireplace turned green.

'_Damn it!_' He broke the kiss as his parents stepped into the room.

His mother looked hyper and that was never a good sign.

"Viktor, I am so happy for you!"

Hermione slid from Viktor's lap but still held his hand.

"Congratulations, son." Viktor glared at his grinning father, his ears red.

"Hermione, give me a hug! Welcome to the family! This calls for a celebration."

"**Mama, papa, what are you doing here?" **Viktor was speaking in Bulgarian.

"**One of my friends was at the game today and owled me not long ago. I just came to congratulate you two."**

His mother was smiling brightly at Hermione. "You look lovely, my dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Krum."

"Oh, call me Ekaterina. Nippy!" A small house elf appeared. "Champagne! We are celebrating."

About an hour later Viktor was getting desperate; his mother looked like she was going spend the night talking to them '_Just what I need._' He looked pleadingly at his father. Fortunately, the older Krum seemed to get the hint.

"Well it is getting late. Ekaterina, don't you think it's time to go home?"

"But it's still early!"

"**Weren't you the one that said that they should spend some time _alone?_ If you keep it up, you won't see any grandchildren until you're one hundred.**"

Ekaterina jumped to her feet like she was burned.

"Oh, look at the time! We really should be going! Have a good time kids!" The witch practically dragged her husband to the fireplace and disappeared.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, that was sudden… What did your father say?"

"He simply hurried her. That's all."

Hermione yawned.

"Tired?"

"A little… Can we sit here for a little while longer?" How could he resist her?

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around her waist, Hermione's head resting on his chest. They were half lying on the coach. It was nice. The quiet crackling of the fire was relaxing.

Viktor smiled. This was the life. He felt sleep creeping up on him. '_I will rest my eyes for a second…_'

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The first thing that Ginny noticed after stepping in from the fireplace was that the house was quiet. Silence in the Weasley household was never a good sign.

She slowly got her wand out. Ginny could hear muffled voices on the second floor.

She held her breath while creeping up the stairs. Then the girl recognized the voices and sighed in relief marching determinately to the boys' room.

"Fred, George, what are you doing and why is it so quiet?"

"Oh, hi, little sister. Mum took Ron to St. Mungos. Dad and Percy are not back from the Ministry yet."

She smirked evilly. "So, how is Ronald?"

"Has a broken nose and most likely a concussion as he insists that Viktor Krum hit him."

"Serves him right."

The twins looked interested.

"So it's true?"

"Yes. Ronald tried to hit on Hermione and she is with Viktor. I believe you can figure out what happened next."

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

"What happened between Ron and Hermione, Ginny?"

The girl frowned.

"Why are you asking?"

"Mum is for some reason angry at her and we think it's because Ronniekins said something."

"That little…."

"We are listening, Ginny."

"I am too tired to go into the whole story. So here are the main facts. Ron cheated on Hermione. She sent him a howler. Hermione is with Viktor now. Ronniekins wants her back. Viktor was not too happy and broke Ron's nose… "

"Ronniekins runs to mum and…"

"... Tells her a story of how Hermione cheated on him…"

"Bugger…"

"So what are you planning, Ginny?"

"Who says that I am planning anything?"

"The same blood that runs in our veins runs in yours."

"You won't leave your two favorite brothers out of it, will you?"

"I swear if you either one of you ruins it for me…"

"We won't!"

"Word of honor!"

"Honor amongst clowns?" Which earned her glares and with a yelp Ginny ran to her own room.

* * *

_Review! Please?_


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is! Enjoy! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 10

Viktor had such a nice dream. He dreamed of Hermione and kisses. His favorite dreams. He dreamed of her in his arms…. she was warm.

He stretched lazily and something in his arms squirmed. He slowly opened his eyes. The dim light of the early dawn was seeping in to the room. The warm body beside him turned around and she nuzzled her face into his chest and shivered as her arms were exposed to the mornings chill. He smiled. She was here. In his arms. He pulled the blanked that he remembered summoning the night before to her chin.

Hermione moved again. She nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder and her little hand got a good grip of the front of his robe.

She mumbled something in her sleep. Her mouth was slightly open, hair spilled around her.

The Bulgarian slowly shifted his position so he was now on his side, Hermione's head resting on his arm. They were facing each other. Her arm was still clutching his robe.

She looked so adorable sleeping in his arms.

Viktor slowly nuzzled her nose with his and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione's lashes fluttered and revealed her dark honey eyes. Her voice was low and husky from sleep.

"Viktor…" she tried to sit up but Viktor stopped her.

"Don't… "

Hermione froze not knowing what to do next. Waking up with a guy was something new to her. She could feel her cheeks flaming up and was glad that it was still semi dark.

Their bodies were tangled. At some point in the night, her dress had ridden up to her hips. She could feel Viktor's knee between hers. His hand was on her waist.

"We fell asleep on the couch." In response Hermione covered her mouth with a palm and yawned.

She was warm and felt lazy her mind still half asleep.

Early morning has a strange effect on people. It is the time when our minds have a problem separating dream world from reality. It is the time when our conscience is asleep and we say what we think, what really is on our minds. True.

Hermione's eyelids started falling again. She was warm. She felt safe in his embrace.

Viktor on the other hand was fully awake by now and was watching her.

She was his and Viktor wanted it to stay that way.

It took him bloody long enough to finally have this moment. It could have happened a long time ago. He could see Hermione napping beside him in his cabin during his stay at Hogwarts. He was such a fool then. He should have simply talked to her. Asked her what she thought instead of assuming things. Viktor wasn't going to repeat that mistake. Well, there is no time like the present.

"Hermione?..." his voice was a whisper.

The girl in his arms stirred and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Mmm?..." she snuggled closer to him.

"What do you think about me?"

He could see her frown slightly.

"Think about you? I don't know…"

"Please tell me… "

"I think that I really like you… You are so sweet… and strong… and your kisses set my body on fire… "

He really didn't expect to hear _that_. Not that he didn't like what he heard, because he definitely did.

"Like my kisses?" his voice was getting husky as his blood rushed south at an alarming rate.

"Mm hmm…"

Hermione looked into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Viktor's eyes were so intense so full of… desire… and lust. They had a hungry look and the lioness suddenly understood that she was his main course.

Her mind worked long enough to understand what she had confessed to before Viktor claimed her lips into a hungry kiss. Her common sense disappeared. All she felt was a heat that spread all over her body. She felt him shift and now she was under him.

They were still kissing when she felt as Viktor pried her knees apart so he could slide in between her legs. He was leaning on one hand while the other was wandering over her soft curves.

Viktor felt as if his body was set on fire. Hermione's innocent confession had an effect on him more than anything else did. All senses seemed to shut down except for the need to possess her. Claim her as his. Lust like liquid fire was running through his veins. He wanted her so badly…

He was kissing her neck sucking on the sensitive skin, which earned him a moan from her kiss-swollen lips. Viktor cupped her breast through the material of her dress, slowly tracing his tongue along the line of her collar. He lowered himself onto her body and ground carefully against her center.

Hermione sunk her hands into his hair and tugged at it. As he raised his head a little she captured his lips with hers. Her body was on fire, she didn't understand what was going on nor did she care. She wanted him closer. The lioness' hands ran down his back her nails scratching the fabric of his robe. She raised her hips to grind again his erection that could be felt through the layers of clothes that separated their bodies.

Viktor pressed her into the couch with thrusting motions of his hips. To him it appeared that the girl under him was wearing too much. He wanted to feel her skin. The Bulgarian tried to find a zipper or buttons but failed so he did the only thing that came to his mind.

Hermione gasped as she felt the dress being ripped open in one fluid motion Viktor easily ripped the dress along with the bra she was wearing.

With greedy eyes Viktor admired his girl's perfect breasts. They were perfect. Full and ripe. Erect nipples stood out as if begging for his attention. Viktor was more than happy to oblige.

The lioness moaned as she felt him sucking her nipple. He lapped at it nibbling and grazing it with his teeth occasionally.

While he was feasting on Hermione's breasts one of his hands went down her side slowly. He moved the remnants of her dress aside and slid his hand to her center.

Viktor felt as she moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders as he palmed her.

He gave one last lick to her left nipple and raised his head to look at her. He wanted to see her face.

Her mouth was agape and her eyes wide, breath shallow, lips swollen from their kisses.

Viktor could feel the flimsy material separating his fingers from her core was soaking wet and he liked that.

He tugged the panties a little aside and traced a finger over the wet curls covering her sex.

* * *

Like I said before. I _am_ evil. Muuaaaaahhaahhhaaa cough cough… Damn cold...

Anyway. Don't forget to review! I want feedback! _Please?_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

Here it comes! New chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

_Viktor could feel that the material separating his fingers from her core was soaking wet and he liked that._

_He tugged the panties a little to the side and traced a finger over the wet curls covering her sex. _

Hermione bit her bottom lip and moaned. She wanted to close her eyes and drown in the ocean of heat that was raging inside her. But she couldn't tear her eyes from Viktor's. He was above her looking at her with those dark and bottomless pools of lust. All rational thoughts left her as soon as she felt Viktor's lips on hers. She couldn't control her own body. It yearned for Viktor's kisses and caresses. She wanted to feel him closer. _Much closer._

Viktor was kissing her with all the wild passion he felt as one of his fingers slipped into her slick entrance. He felt her gasp against his lips and moan as he started moving it in and out in a steady rhythm creating a friction inside that made her melt in his arms. She had never been touched like this by a man.

"Viktor…" the name came in a half whisper and half a moan against his hair as he was nibbling at the sensitive flesh of her breasts. She bucked her hips against his hand while tugging him closer to her.

He was lost. Lost in the lust and desire that ran through his body. Her moans and kisses and caresses were driving him mad. He was so aroused that it was bloody painful and only grinding into her thigh could not satisfy this hunger. He kissed, licked, and nibbled every centimeter of the soft skin that was exposed to him. _But he needed more._

POP!

Viktor's eyes went wide and so did Hermione's. Someone was there.

"Ms. Hermione?" Viktor in a heartbeat covered Hermione's exposed assets and pointed his wand in the direction of the voice.

"Lumos!" The tip of Viktor's wand started glowing exposing the intruder.

"Dobby!" The girl's eyes were even wider now. She recognized Harry's house elf. She still clutched the blanked to her chest and tried to see more from behind Viktor's back. The Bulgarian was standing protectively in front of her with a wand raised and was about to shout a curse. "Viktor! No!"

The little elf looked frightened.

Viktor's attention was on the creature. "Vot do you vant?" To say that he wasn't happy would be an understatement of the century and he didn't hide it.

Dobby cowered a little. "Dobby is here to give Ms a letter from the Master of Dobby. Master say it is urgent."

Hermione frowned. '_What could Harry possibly want from me_?'

"Give me the letter, Dobby. Don't be afraid, Viktor won't do anything to you."

With an amazing speed the elf put something into Hermione's hand and disappeared.

The girl's jaw dropped. It was a howler.

"Hermione, vot…"

The red envelope in her hands came to life.

_Hermione! What the hell are you doing? Snogging that bloody Bulgarian like that in front of everyone? I thought that you had more sense than that! What about Ron? He almost had a heart attack after seeing that. He is better than Krum. Come back to him. So the guy had a fuck on the side. What's the big deal? You are the only one he cares about! Ron is…_

Pack!

The howler was shredded into tiny red pieces by one well-aimed hex from Viktor.

Hermione was still gaping at the space that the howler was a second ago. There weren't enough words to describe her shock.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"That son of a bitch! Who the hell does he think he is? After covering Ron when he cheated on me, he has the nerve to suggest something like **_that_**!" Hermione's bottom lip was trembling.

Viktor sat besides her and wrapped his arms around her trembling form. The light charm wore off and it was misty again.

Viktor was grumbling mentally. The Boy Who Lived Just to Die At the Hands of Hermione's Granger Horny Boyfriend. That little fuck was going to pay one day. The annoying boy had the worst timing ever. Or he did that on purpose. He felt Hermione getting comfortable on is lap and suppressed a groan when his still raging erection brushed against her thigh.

'_That is **definitely** not his wand_.' Hermione cleared her throat uneasily.

"Viktor… err… well…"

The Bulgarian sighed into her hair.

"I know… Time to rest, yes?" his voice sounding a bit strained.

Hermione smiled shyly at him.

"Yeah…"

The mood was gone.

Hermione slid from Viktor's lap and wrapped the blanked tighter around her. She had a neckline to her belly button now. '_Note to self: Viktor has very strong hands_.'

"Stay tonight…"

Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Viktor I don't think…"

"I vill behave… Just stay vith me. It is late already… ve vill just sleep. Please?"

Hermione squirmed a little. She trusted Viktor. They lived for a month on their own for crying out loud! If he wanted to try something he had plenty of time and opportunities! But to actually share a bed with him…

"Please?"

His voice sounded pleading. Hermione could have sworn that he was making puppy dog eyes at her. She caved in. '_Damn, but he can be convincing when he wants_.'

"I will take your word for it… But I have to get my night clothes… "

Viktor grinned. She trusted him. _'Good.'_

"No need. _Accio_ my T-shirt!" From somewhere within the room to his hand flew a shirt. He handed it to the girl sitting besides him. "_Lumos! _Here, you can sleep in this."

"Thanks…" Hermione examined the T-shirt. It was such a deep shade of crimson that it seemed almost black. She glanced nervously at Viktor. The young man shifted next to her.

'_He is not expecting me to change in front of him, is he?_'

Viktor was also having a problem. A big, hard, and _pressing_ problem. By now it was obvious that Hermione wasn't going to help him with it. '_Fucking howler. Hmm_…_ wrong choice of words…_' The only solution left to him was to have a nice early morning cold shower. All he had to do was get up and walk to the bathroom before he said or did something stupid due to the lack of blood and oxygen in his brain. He wanted to know just one thing. How to do it without totally embarrassing himself.

Hermione suddenly realized his dilemma after he continued shifting as if searching for a better sitting position. '_This is so embarrassing…_' She summoned her Gryffindor bravery and took a deep breath. As she spoke her voice was a little strained and uneasy. Like anyone could blame her.

"Viktor… It is okay…" _'I am out of my mind_.' "Go… take a shower …and I will change in the mean time." _'Somebody shoot me. Please…'_

Viktor smiled uneasily and rose from his spot on the couch, but first he kissed Hermione passionately on the lips leaving her breathless once again.

Hermione shook her head after hearing him close the bathroom door waking her from her stupor.

"Sweet mother of mercy… "

She looked at what used to be the front of her summer dress. Hermione was glad that it was dark and she saw only the shapes of her clothing or what was left of it.

The gryffindor changed quickly into her boyfriend's T-shirt, which reached her mid thigh and now standing by the big four-poster bed.

'_I wonder on which side he likes to sleep?'_ she climbed onto the bed and quickly got under the covers covering tucking them under her chin. She settled in on the right side of the bed. Her body was still hot and tingling after the snog session on the couch. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she remembered his kisses and hands all over her. Hermione tried thinking about something else. Anything. What ever got her mind away from thinking about Viktor hands touching her _there_.

McGonagall in a bikini.

She shuddered.

McGonagall and Fudge in matching yellow polka dot string bikinis drinking margaritas and playing beach volleyball. '_Now_ that's_ a scary thought_.'

She snuggled into the warm blankets her eyes closing. Hermione yawned and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

Review! Please? 


	12. Chapter 12

**_The scene of Viktor in the shower is written with my lovely Beta. So part of the credit for the hotness there belongs to her. Thanks, Caeruleussum.

* * *

_**

**_Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Chapter 12

After closing the door, Viktor immediately put a silencing spell on the room. His hands were shaking a bit.

With few flicks of his wand he undressed and stepped into the shower. Arctic cold water spray hit him full force but did nothing to suppress his desire. He stood there in his spacious shower desperately wishing that Hermione was here with him. At the thought of her warm body, he shuddered as a new wave of white-hot want shot through his body canceling the effect of the ice-cold water.

'_This will not do.'_ With a sigh, Viktor turned the knobs to warmer water. He was too far gone for the cold shower to help. It was time to take care of the problem the old fashion way. By hand.

His strong fingers wrapped around his staff stroking slowly. He imagined his girl's soft body underneath him. Her lips swollen and red from his kisses... His grip tightened, stroking faster. Her skin… _'Oh Gods_…' Her breasts… They were so full and he wanted nothing more than to touch them, knead again, lavish them with nips and sucks, and run his tongue over her nipples bringing them to rigid peaks as she arched her back into his touch… He could imagine the mewls and soft moans escaping her luscious lips… Her womanly hips bucking to meet each one of his thrusts, spurring him on to go faster. To pour his entire being into her... Pound into her… Faster and faster... Her moans and pants escaping her mouth until there was no pause… Her sweat slicked body sliding against his… She was so wet for him, so…_HOT_… _'Hermione!_'

Stars exploded behind his eyes and Viktor sank to his knees panting heavily. Warm water washing away the evidence of his orgasm.

After stepping from the shower, Viktor changed into black cotton pajamas and tried to collect his thoughts.

Hermione was probably waiting for him in bed.

He froze with a hand over the doorknob and for a moment thought about taking a second cold shower but decided against it. She was probably asleep and besides, he had had a long enough shower already.

Viktor opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he noticed that Hermione was already curled into his bed sound asleep. He smiled into the darkness and quietly slid into the bed beside her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione blinked sleepily. On a pillow before her she could see a dark blur and after her vision cleared she almost giggled. It was Viktor. He looked so cute when he slept. He was lying on his stomach his face turned to her and one hand draped on her waist.

Hermione leaned on an elbow and watched him.

The sun was high in the sky and from what she could tell it was around noon. Hermione looked at herself. She was wearing Viktor's T-shirt with Bulgaria's National Team's emblem in a corner. It was a deep burgundy color and reached her knees. The only thing that she wore under it was her panties. Her bra was probably still lying somewhere around the couch. She glared at Viktor and then blushed scarlet remembering their activities from the night before. She couldn't believe they almost…

'_Gods…_'

She looked at Viktor again. The sleeves of his pajama top were rolled up exposing his muscular arms and dark skin.

'_Okay, I will leave, change and than face him.' _

Hermione very slowly picked Viktor's hand from her waist and put it on the pillow. Then she turned and was about to lift the covers to slip out.

"Vhere are you going?"

'_Damn. So close…'_

Hermione could feel as Viktor sat up behind her. She swallowed nervously.

"Well I…"

"Yes?"

"You were sleeping; I didn't want to wake you…"

"I am not asleep so you can come back…"

He pulled her from the edge of the bed to the middle where they were sleeping earlier and turned her around to face him.

Hermione laughed nervously and tried to smooth her hair down with her hand.

"I look a mess…"

"You look lovely."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Krum."

He chuckled softly leaning closer to her until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a lying position.

"Let's sleep."

Hermione struggled to get free from his grip but with no success.

"Viktor, it is already past noon…."

The Bulgarian cracked an eye open to look at her.

"So?"

"It is time to get up." Hermione squirmed some more but Viktor just held her closer to him.

"No."

"You can sleep but I am getting up." His hands did not budge from her efforts to remove them. "_Viktor_… let go…"

"Sleep."

After several fruitless attempts to get up Hermione admitted defeat and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep with his hands still around her waist.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione glared at Viktor over the breakfast table. He called it breakfast even though they were eating at 4 p.m.

Waking up today wasn't too embarrassing. Getting up from the bed was the total humiliation in Hermione's opinion.

Don't get her wrong. Viktor was his sweet helpful self. He did find and hand over her dress and bra that she wore yesterday albeit smugly. Her torn apart bra and modified dress. For a second she wanted to choke him with them. He was grinning all the time like a happy fool.

After finally leaving Viktor's room, and taking the much-needed shower, she discovered several love bites on herself. She of course confronted Viktor about that later to which he asked to see the evidence of his guilt. This meant she would have to strip half-naked in front of him. After deciding that her boyfriend got lucky enough last night, Hermione with dignity said '_Don't hold your breath'_ to which he looked a bit disappointed. The Gryffindor started to believe that one of Viktor's ancestors was a vampire. That would explain all the biting.

Hermione smiled on the inside and blushed. The morning spent cuddling in his bed was nice, though. No snogging, just holding each other, and lying peacefully with each other.

Her peaceful thinking was interrupted by her one and only boyfriend.

"Hermione, would your parents like to come for dinner?"

Hermione inhaled her drink and started coughing as the panic came to her body.

'_I totally forgot about my parents!'_

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Viktor looked concerned.

"I need to write my mum! Oh Gods…" Her mind was running a mile a minute thinking of the excuses she was going to tell her dad, because mum wasn't a problem with her open mind.

Without warning, Hermione dashed to the study leaving a puzzled Viktor behind.

In the study, after regaining her breath, she started furiously scribing to her mother.

_Mum,_

_Don't let daddy read today's Daily Prophet! I will explain later.  
__If he already did, tell him that Viktor asked me to be his girlfriend. Everything is under control and I remember what he told me about boys. Try to persuade him that killing Viktor is not a good idea. _

_Write back.  
__Love,  
__H._

"Nippy!" Hermione folded the parchment and sealed it before giving it to the house elf. "Give this to my mother, Emma Granger. She is staying in Krokuva, Poland. In the hotel Evening Plaza. It is important that the muggles there don't see you. And wait for the answer. Understood?"

"Yes Ms!" With a pop Nippy was gone.

"Hermione?"

The girl smiled at Viktor tiredly. Why the hell did life have to be so complicated? She sat in the expensive chair by the big oak table.

"Viktor."

"What is wrong? Why did you write your parents so suddenly?"

"My parents subscribe to The Daily Prophet and I can bet we were on today's edition's front page."

"Is that wrong?" Viktor didn't like publicity but didn't see the reason for Hermione to panic like that.

"My dad is a bit… _overprotective _when it comes to boys."

"It is understood, you are his daughter."

"Yes, what would you do after seeing your one and only baby girl on the front page of the morning paper snogging like there is no tomorrow a boy that she claims is only her friend?"

Viktor went slightly pale.

"He is a muggle right?"

Hermione couldn't help herself, and giggled at the look on his face.

"Luckily for you, yes. I hope mum will get to the Prophet first."

Suddenly Viktor's face became determinate.

"Than they should meet my parents too and they will see that I am not trying to take advantage of you."

Alarms went off in Hermione's head at the thought of their mothers in one room for an unlimited amount of time. She could hear doom coming right after the wedding bells.

She wasn't blind anymore after she and Viktor became a couple. Ekaterina was a very persistent woman when it came to her family and Hermione had a sinking feeling that Viktor's mum already considered her part of the family. Besides, the amount of shops they visited while shopping that specialized on wedding robes was a bit disturbing.

Emma Granger was no better. Don't get her wrong; Emma was the best mother a girl could ask for. Hermione didn't have secrets from her. Emma always trusted her in everything. There was only one slight problem; her mother had probably started planning her wedding day the day she was born if not sooner.

She was sixteen. Ok. Seventeen in a couple of weeks. She wasn't ready for any kind of serious commitments yet.

Hermione knew that Viktor would never pressure her into something she didn't want or wasn't ready for.

But that was Viktor.

And they were their mothers.

Hermione squirmed in her chair wondering if there was still time to run and pretend that nothing happened.

Beside her was a pop and Nippy appeared with a response from her mother.

'_I am so doomed_.'

She took the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your father got to the paper first and is a bit, how should I put it, disturbed._

For the first time in her life Hermione wished that wizarding photos didn't move.

_I suggest a dinner so your father could meet Viktor and calm down.  
__Reply ASAP._

_Love,  
__Mum_

Hermione got a mental picture of her dad hitting Viktor, and her boyfriend hexing her dad in self-defense.

"So Viktor, when will your parents be able to come for dinner? Tomorrow maybe?"

* * *

**_What do you think? Review and tell me!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! I am back!

Number of fans of that like Hermione/Viktor pairing increased dramatically thanks to the film. Go Viktor!

I got 168 reviews for chapter 12! I am really glad that you all like my story! And Yes there is not enough fics with this pairing. They are so cute together!

Thanks to my beta for fishing out my mistakes. What would I do without you Caeruleussum?

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 14

Hermione did not know whether to be glad or disturbed by Viktor's mum's reaction to the news about the upcoming dinner. Right now, she was leaning towards the disturbed.

Viktor on the other hand was more like panicked looking at his passing mother and very serious father. His parents flooed in later that evening for dinner. After a nice talk Ekaterina rushed Hermione to bed so they could talk to Viktor alone.

After a few minutes, Ekaterina finally looked at her son.

"What were you thinking?"

"I…"

"Silence! Do you have any idea how important this dinner is?"

"Well I…"

"I am not done! They are coming tomorrow and do you know what you are going to tell them? Of course not! What will you tell her father when he asks what you'll do after Quidditch? You have to make a good impression! I will floo here in the morning and prepare everything! Gregoryj will work with you on what you're going to say."

"Son, her parents will want to know that they are giving her to a good family. I had to do the same when I married your mother."

At that Viktor cracked a smile. Whom were they trying to fool? His uncle, his father's only brother told him the whole story.

"I am sure, Father. Besides the minor fact that you two eloped and grandpa is still not talking to any of you."

Ekaterina snorted.

"My father would have never allowed me to married your father. Old fool. Trust me, Viktor, you lost nothing from not keeping in touch with him. But that doesn't mean that you have to do the same thing, I am sure we will convince Hermione's parents that you two are a good match. "

Viktor shook his head.

"It's not that, mama. Hermione is very young and I don't want to scare her."

"She is young, but not too young. She is almost seventeen. I married your father when I was seventeen! It is not the muggle world where women wait god knows how long to get married. Many witches get married before their 19th birthday."

"But Hermione is a muggleborn."

"She is a _witch_."

"Her parents are _muggles_."

"Don't worry son. Everything will be aright."

Viktor just hung his head. _'Than why do I hear the doom coming?'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The preparations started well before breakfast. Ekaterina was like turned on. Hermione decided that it would be much safer to stay out of the way.

Her parents were supposed to arrive at six by a portkey arranged by Viktor's dad.

From the side it looked that Ekaterina was rebuilding and redecorating the castle. With Viktor's back up Hermione somehow managed to save few rooms and the inner garden from complete destruction. It was more like preparing for military actions than simple cleaning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was almost six and Hermione along with Viktor and his family, was in the dinning room. Her heart long since settling somewhere in the area of her ankles. She looked around.

'_It is almost time.' _

At that thought her parents appeared in front of them. For a second Hermione thought that it was not humanly impossible to smile as wide as Ekaterina was smiling then. She felt as Viktor squeezed her arm in silent support.

'_Here goes nothing._'

"Mum, Dad. Welcome to Devil…" She couldn't finish the sentence as her father crushed her in an iron hug.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Hermione tried to smile but she was in a desperate need of oxygen, something her mother luckily had noticed.

"Jacob! For goodness sake let go of her, she can't breathe." Jacob Granger finally let go of his only daughter. Hermione took a ragged breath.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, dad. No harm done." Her face regained its normal colors. Her dad was still looking at her as if looking for something and she really didn't want to know what.

"Ahem…" The Grangers looked at the direction of the noise. Before even turning around Hermione could se that it was Viktor, if the clenching of her father's fists was any indication.

'_Let the fun begin._'

Jacob Granger was a man of sense. He really was. He was supportive and understanding. And all that flew out the window the second he saw his morning paper. A paper where his only child was snogging some guy on a broomstick! She didn't even like to fly! How dare that little prick touch his little girl!

As if on cue Emma and Hermione got a hold of Jacob's hands. Better safe than sorry.

Hermione looked pleadingly at Viktor's parents. The Krum's seemed to be glued in place. '_They couldn't have decided to let Viktor talk to Dad first! Anything but that_!'

Apparently, they had. '_Oh bugger_…'

"Good day and velcome to Devilheart, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I am Viktor Krum."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Viktor. _Isn't it, Jacob_?" Emma elbowed her husband in the ribs to get some reaction besides the glaring.

Jacob Granger took a deep breath and tried to squash the desire to throttle the boy.

"Of course." Jacob extended his hand for a polite handshake.

Hermione let go of her father's hand a bit hesitantly. She watched carefully for any kind of sudden movements from her father's side and so did her mother.

Viktor did his best speaking in English. The last thing he needed was to be misheard or misunderstood.

Viktor silently watched as his girlfriend's father crushed her in a hug. Jacob Granger didn't look older than forty. He was wearing an elegant suit that was something between a robe and costume and as Viktor noted was shorter than his wife by a half head but his build looked strong.

When the older man extended his hand Viktor took it as good sign. And did it too early as he felt the bone crushing pressure on his hand. Something must have shown in his face because Hermione hissed at her father.

"_Behave_, Dad ..."

Viktor was sure that one more second and his hand would have been broken. But the Bulgarian didn't attend and graduate Durmstrang to let his future father in law scare him.

So like nothing happened Viktor turned to his parents whom came closer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grangers I vould like to introduce my parents: Ekaterina and Gregoryj Krum and also my sister Evelyn Krum."

Ekaterina did a curtsy and Gregoryj bowed politely. They both were wearing expensive matching robes and looked like royalty.

Emma smiled in return while the couples examined each other for a second. Good thing that Hermione wrote them to wear something formal. '_Hmm… They look like a nice couple.'_

Evelyn also did a curtsy making everyone smile.

Jacob eyed them carefully. '_You never know…'_

……………………………………………………………

Finally, it was time for dessert. Hermione sighed mentally. '_I need energy to survive through all this.'_

"The food was delicious, Ekaterina."

"Thank you, Emma. The house elves outdid themselves. "

Their mothers found common interest in no time and now were chatting almost non-stop. She glanced at the fathers. They also seemed to be having a discussion.

Hermione couldn't complain as dinner was coming along smoothly. Her father seemed to calm down after having a talk with Gregoryj. '_Thank goodness.'_

The only thing that Hermione didn't like was the seating arrangement. Viktor was sitting at the opposite end of the table. So wanting to tell something she had to speak loudly and the last thing Hermione wanted was to draw attention to herself more than necessary. Evelyn was sitting beside her and chatting enthusiastically about the upcoming school year. Hermione smiled warmly at the girl. She remembered her second year clearly. Aside from all the creeping around at night and being petrified by a basilisk (a little detail that her parents were still not aware of and the incident involving Polyjuice…There is no need for parents to know e_verything_, right?) it was a good year.

"Aren't they a lovely couple, Emma?" Hermione flushed brightly and stole a glance at her boyfriend. He also looked shy.

From her father she heard only a few choking sounds. Well, you can't have everything.

"Yes, they are, Ekaterina." Emma on the other hand was eager to do some cooing

Hermione did not like the way their mothers were eyeing them. '_What are they up to?_'

She wanted to say something but her attention was attracted to another conversation.

"How big is this place, Gregoryj? It looks old."

"It is hard to describe by words you just have to see it yourself. You should ask Viktor what is the best place to look from."

Viktor was also listening to that conversation. Hermione caught his eye. He smiled addressing her father.

"The best would probably be from Hermione's chamber, sir."

By now, everybody was listening.

"How would you know that, young man?" Apparently Jacob Granger didn't like the idea of a man in his daughter's room.

Viktor was a little taken back by the outburst but Hermione came to his aid.

"Because _he_ is the host and_ I_ am the guest. I am sure he been in that room lots of times before I came, Dad." The explanation seemed to calm the man.

"You should really see the inner garden, Jacob. It is so lovely."

Hermione smiled even brighter at that. It was one of her favorite spots in the castle.

"Sounds lovely, but I would like to see where we are first."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The dinner was over and they were making their way to the tower to have a look around.

"Hermione wrote that this place was huge, but it is much bigger than I had imagined…"

Emma was looking around the stony hall they were walking.

The girl smiled at her mother.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Mum."

"It can't be bigger than I think it is."

The Krum's smiled at the arguing mother and daughter. Jacob just rolled his eyes, but was obviously supporting Emma.

"Will those stairs even end?"

"Suck it up, Dad. You do remember the stairs in Hogwarts, don't you?"

The man paled a little at the comment. He remembered those sneaky moving stairs all _too well_.

Viktor cocked an eyebrow at Hermione after noticing her father's reaction. The girl just smiled.

"We are almost there. Mum, Dad, close your eyes. Can you take my Mum by the hand, Lyn? Give me yours, Dad. "

"This is silly… "

"Come on. Jacob. Don't spoil the fun."

Hermione was glad that she cleaned up after dressing as the room looked like the closed have exploded covering all surfaces with robes and such. Hermione really didn't fancy inviting her father, her boyfriend's father and her boyfriend to a room where her undergarments lay with in eye sight.

Suddenly her imagination conjured a picture of the bra with Bulgarian flag on the cups hanging on the side of mirror. Her heart skipped a beat. '_It is not there, is it? I put it in my trunk, didn't I?_'

Evelyn opened the door to her room and Hermione's mouth went dry.

* * *

_Review?_


	14. Chapter 14

I _knew_ you all just _loved_ my cliffhanger! (Snickers evilly)

_Anyway._

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 14

Hermione could swear that her whole life flashed before her eyes because if _it_ were really there she would probably be throwing herself from her balcony in 5.. 4.. 3..

"Come Mrs. Granger. There are no steps." Evelyn's merry voice snapped Hermione from her thoughts. She barely resisted the urge to tell everyone not to look around. It was silly, she knew. But even to save her life she wasn't able to remember whether she put that darn thing away or not.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Her mother and Lyn had just entered.

It was time for her and her father to enter.

What in the name of all that is Holy possessed her to put that thing there in the first place! She never planned to wear it! It was like a joke. She only needed to look at it and her mood always went up. Oh… That's why she put it there. Hermione was very nervous getting ready so as not to lose her nerve had put _it_ there. Maybe she _had_ put it away after all.

Hermione took a deep breath stepping inside looking at the backs of her Mum and Lyn.

'_Let's see_.' She gathered and put away her clothes. Hermione remembered looking around the room. It looked clean and tidy. '_Why the hell can't I remember_!'

Now they were all in the room. Hermione led her father by the hand across the room. She stole a glance to her left trying to catch a glimpse of the mirror and almost whimpered. Viktor's dad was in her way blocking the view.

"Can I open my eyes now, dear?" Emma Granger was standing on the balcony and was getting impatient.

"No, Mrs. Granger. Hermo…Herma…Hermione is not here yet." Lyn looked over her shoulder waiting for the older girl to come.

Hermione swallowed and urged her Dad to the balcony while praying mentally that a certain item would not be where she suspected it was at that moment. Why the hell did Viktor's dad have to have such wide shoulders! She couldn't see a thing. '_Damn it... '_

"We are coming, Lyn. Almost there, Dad."

It was some kind of miracle but everyone was more interested in the view that was going to open in the balcony so didn't look around. Well… people that were probably interested in looking around, her parents, had their eyes shut. Viktor's parents didn't look around either. The room was clean and looked neat at first glance. She mentally kicked herself. '_It's not as if anyone is expecting to find something like that hanging in plain sight! Still, I hope it is **not** there!_'

Viktor appeared on the balcony last and stood beside Hermione.

"Well, you can open your eyes now."

Emma and Jacob opened their eyes at the same time and gasped having the same reaction as Hermione upon seeing it all the first time.

The view that opened was magical. It was something taken from the old fairy tales. Old and magnificent bathing in the last warm rays of the dying sun. The crimson disk was falling behind the mountains with a silent promise to come out tomorrow. A light mist was rising quietly and drowning the silent structure in dusk and shadows. It seemed that the castle was slowly falling asleep.

"Wow… I mean… It's just …. Wow… "

"I second that, dear."

The Grangers were looking wide-eyed at the scenery that lay before them. It was indescribable.

"Like it, Mum?" Her mother looked at Hermione as if she had just asked if the sun was hot and said nothing. The Gryffindor chuckled. "You should see the view in the morning." Evening sky looked beautiful. They chatted a little about Hogwarts.

"There is also the inner garden to see, Emma."

Hermione felt the dread creeping up again. They would have to cross her room in order to leave and her parents still wanted to see where she had been living this last month. Suddenly her inner Gryffindor kicked in or the sheer stupidity to do the crazy thing and not think about the possibility of failure.

"Then let's go, shall we?" And with a smile on her face, Hermione stepped back into her room.

'_Well, at least I know I was sorted in the right house_.'

The Gryffindor bravery lasted about a second and Hermione's eyes darted fearfully at the mirror… which stood innocently by the wall free from any undesirable bras.

Her knees went a little weak as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Oh my! Hermione you have a very lovely room."

"Yes, Mum. It is really nice. Especially when the fire is lit."

Sure enough her parents were all over the place. _But who cared_? The darn thing wasn't there and Hermione knew that her parents weren't going to go through her stuff that wasn't within the eyesight without her permission. She smiled as her mother inspected her vanity table.

Jacob already looked bored. What father liked to inspect their daughter's things? Not that he wouldn't like to look for something that shouldn't be there. But the risk of facing Emma's wrath just wasn't worth it. He glanced at Viktor from the corner of his eye. The boy looked too comfortable in his little girl's room for his taste. Then he looked at his smiling daughter and sighed mentally. '_She has gone to a boarding school since she was eleven and is able to make decisions of her own. She is smart._' It all sounded reassuring, but he wasn't totally convinced. '_I don't want her to grow up._'

"Let's go to the garden?" Hermione's smiling face and soft voice brought him back to Earth. '_He better be good to her.'_

……………………………………………………………………..

Everybody enjoyed that evening. Eventually Hermione's dad relaxed. Not completely, but as there weren't any violent moves or harsh words, that was enough for the Gryffindor. Emma was charmed by the castle. Who wouldn't be?

Hermione was just glad that she didn't stay with her mother alone long enough for the woman to interrogate her about all the things she didn't tell when her father was around. Hermione just couldn't lie to her mother. It seemed that Emma could look right through her. The girl really doubted if she could explain in a few words what happened when they came back after the match. Her head still couldn't comprehend how it happened. Well she remembered all too well _how_. The _why_ part still bothered her. It was their first day together and they got all hot and heavy.

Suddenly she understood something. She was living with him. With her boyfriend. In one house and his room was just down the hall. And they were already _hot and heavy._ And in less than 10 minutes they were going to be alone again. Was it just her or had the room's temperature gone up _drastically_?

"Hermione, dear, are you alright? You look a little flushed."

Hermione's head snapped in the direction of Viktor's mum's voice.

"No, I am fine."

Now her mother was looking at her.

"Are you hot, dear? Maybe you should take off that outer robe?"

How Hermione didn't choke on her drink was a miracle. Her mind raced in panic. '_And show that lovely hickey Viktor gave me? I don't think so.' _As if catching her train of thoughts Viktor grinned into his own goblet earning a dirty look from his girlfriend.

"I am ok. Really. I was just thinking about school."

"Don't you worry, Hermione, I am sure they will make you Head Girl."

The girl was more than happy to change the subject.

"I really hope so."

"Oh my, it is almost time for our ride."

It really was almost time for the portkey's activation. Soon her parents would leave and after warm goodbyes were gone. The Krums following shortly.

As Ekaterina vanished in the green flames of the floo Hermione dropped on the couch with a sigh.

"We lived through it!"

Viktor was standing by the fireplace looking amused.

"It vasn't that bad."

Hermione raised her head to look at him.

"Not that bad? It was like walking on needles. I thought this evening would never end. All I want is to go to my room and sleep for the rest of the summer."

She felt as Viktor sat beside her and started kneading her tense shoulders. That felt good. '_But if he is hoping for anything … well that's just **too bad** because this girl is drained._' Suddenly Hermione smiled into the couch pillow and rolled onto her back.

"Nice try, Viktor. But I am still mad at you for the little thingy on my neck. So **none** for you, mister"

Viktor grinned looming over her. "Is _that _vhy you vere a little flushed earlier?"

Hermione swatted him on the arm.

"Dad would have been _delighted_ to see that, you know."

Viktor's fingers traced the mark on her neck after tugging the collar down a little.

"Are you sorry?" His eyes were looking for regret in her beautiful face. She smiled kissing him on the lips lightly.

"Never."

As Viktor's hands moved to her breasts she broke the kiss and glared at him.

"It is time to rest don't you think?"

Viktor sulked a little making Hermione laugh. He looked so cute when he sulked.

"Come on, you big baby. Walk me to my room."

The castle was silent, full of shadows and secrets. Magical torches lit their way through the old halls and up to the tower whispering about mysteries and magic.

At the door to her room, they stopped before she could say anything Viktor captured her lips in a gentle kiss one more time. It was short and sweet.

Suddenly he grinned mischievously at her making Hermione frowned. Then he leaned down whispering into her ear.

"I found it in your room. Not that I mind, but your father might not be pleased." He gently nibbled at her ear. "Vill you vear it for me, someday?" Viktor kissed her passionately once more putting something into her hands.

"Sveet dreams, Hermione." With a half smile half grin he left in the direction of his rooms.

Hermione looked at her hands. There innocently lay her Bulgarian Bra.

* * *

_How was it? Review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, everyone! Sorry for not updating in forever. My stuidies comes first plus my computer broke a few times. But anyway here is the new chapter! I finally wrote it!

And for those who also are waiting for me to update 'Choice' the new chapter will be up when my beta will sent it back to me.

By the way. Thanks Caeruleussum! You are great!

Also thanks for all those who reviewed! I love reviews!

* * *

Chapter 15 

We've all had one of those moments in our lives when we understand that embarrassment is only the tip of the iceberg, the flowers so to speak. That there is also a feeling that hits closer to humiliation when you stand in an empty hallway with a bra in hand.

It is what some people call fate. Hermione Jane Granger on the other hand called it a fucking joke of the gods above and it was in the gods best interests not to get in her way one day.

Hermione turned and stepped into her room clutching her bra and sporting a blush that could out spit the Weasley's any day.

"God… do you hate me?" as it was to be expected the answer never came and Hermione sulkily shoved the bra into her trunk.

'_Will you wear it for me some day?..._'

Was it just her or did the room just get hotter?

'_Anyway_.'

A month ago Hermione would have been embarrassed at the question; today she was just embarrassed because he had actually _found_ it hanging like that in her room.

The girl's cheeks flamed even more. _'I am so confused…_'

She undressed slowly feeling extremely tired after such a day.

'_Well… the dinner was a success…_' She imagined her father finding the bra instead of Viktor. '_Most definitely a success._'

Hermione climbed into her bed. She felt tired and before her head touched the pillow she was sound asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The morning came too quickly to the liking of the Gryffindor girl. Hermione groaned and turned to her side to get a glimpse of the clock on her bedside table. It clearly stated "TIME TO GET UP."

'_Damn it…why did I promise to have breakfast every day with Viktor before he goes to practice with his team? _'

With one more groan Hermione finally rolled out of the cozy warmth of the blankets and went to take a refreshing shower to get her mind off things like for example how utterly embarrassed she was at the moment.

The shower didn't help much because she only got embarrassed for another thing. The great view of the hickeys he put on her the other night.

'_Great_…'

Today Viktor would be at practice almost all day. He was practicing a lot with his team. Not that Hermione was feeling a lack of attention to her person because he spent his spare time with her anyway. Hermione actually had a feeling that he might have weaseled his way out of a few practices just to be with her.

He was practicing hard. Hermione had to admit it. But he looked so cute when he came back all tired, sweaty and dirty and had that satisfied and happy smile on his face upon seeing her waiting for him.

She loved to see him happy. He looked like a one of those big plush bears that you can't walk by without hugging it.

So when Viktor finally came to take her to breakfast Hermione couldn't help herself and latched on to him hugging him fiercely. Well, no matter how embarrassed she was because of yesterday's bra incident she was a sucker for a cute Bulgarian Bear.

And the bear… _ahem_ Viktor wasn't complaining. He was more than happy to get this kind of good morning attention from his girlfriend. He also noted that her hair smelled of apples and cinnamon when she hugged him. _Nice._

'_He is such a care bear.' _Hermione bit her lip so as not to giggle and nuzzled her cheeks in his chest and froze realizing that she was hugging him and not imagining it. His hands were gently stroking her back. '_Is it just me or did his fingers double brushed where my bra fastens?..._'

The girl quickly untangled from his embrace and her voice was a little high pitched when she greeted him.

"How did you sleep, Viktor?"

"Good. And you? Sleep vell, yes?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously for a second. Something in his tone was off course if she could say so. _'Gods, years spent among Weasley boys and Harry got me paranoid if a guy is polite with me in the morning.'_

Viktor cleared his throat nervously under Hermione's scrutinizing gaze. The girl could look intimidating when she was looking at him like that.

"Vhat?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled at him.

"Nothing. I am still half asleep. Don't pay any attention to me."

Viktor stepped closer to her and cupped her face nuzzling here nose with his.

"I can't not help pay attention to someone so beautiful."

The girl felt her cheeks warm up again. She might put her brain first in her life but hell, all girls like compliments and she wasn't an exception.

She tried to playfully slap his hands away.

"Flattery will…" Hermione didn't end her thought as a pair of lips crushed her own into a gentle kiss and her head felt light. When those sweet lips left Hermione barely fought down the urge to lean forward for more.

"Breakfast in the garden, yes?"

He was smiling at her and Hermione couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Are you going to do that every time?"

Viktor kissed her nose this time and smiled.

"If you let me. Let's go. I am starving."

'_What with men and their appetites?_'

………………………………………………………………………………..

The pair was standing by the fireplace and Hermione was wondering why Viktor wasn't leaving yet. Usually he was off much sooner.

"Herm-o-ninny?"

'_This is not good…_' Hermione frowned a little. What could possibly be wrong?

"I vas vandering…" He gave her one of those cute little smiles that made her knees go weak.

'_Hermione! Focus! No time to think about cute Bulgarian bears_!'

"You are staying here alone… " He took her hands in his. "I vas thinking… you could come vith me and vatch me practice…"

Hermione sighed.

"Viktor, I love to see you play, but… "

"You could sit in the stands and read if you vant. I vant you there. Please?"

'_He looks so cute…_'

"You vill stay here alone and read so you could come and read there. The veather is great today."

Hermione had a little trouble concentrating when his thumbs started to move in little circles on the outside of her palms.

"… I don't know…"

"Please…."

'_Why did the gods give him such a voice?' _The girl felt a little weak in the knees.

"Okay." '_That wasn't supposed to come out in a breathy sigh. Damn.'_

Hermione comprehended the fact that she actually agreed when his face lit up and he swung one arm around her waist.

"Others sometimes also bring their vives or girlfriends to practice."

"But I haven't taken any book y…."

Hermione's complains were drowned by the floo.

This time the brunette managed to keep her balance but still was a bit dizzy.

"Here ve are." It was a room meant for a floo traveling there were a few more fireplaces from both sides. Viktor smiled at her and started walking to the door. Hermione looked around curiously forgetting her complaints for a while.

"Where are we?" She was curious. The structure of the building reminded her of a Quidditch stadium.

"Ve are in one of England's stadiums, ours in Bulgaria is under construction now."

They walked what seemed like a never ending corridor until they finally reached a door.

"I vill go change you vill find the stands, yes? "

'_Shit… He was explaining where the stands are while we walked._' Hermione wanted to groan out loud. When Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch she usually simply tuned them out. This time she did it to Viktor. Not that she was going to admit it.

"Sure, I won't get lost. Don't worry." '_At least I hope I won't._'

"I vill vait for you by the changing room after the practice, yes?"

Hermione gave him a confidant smile and nodded. Looking much surer than she felt at the moment and they parted.

'_Okay_… _Where to now?_'

The Gryffindor looked around feeling lost.

'_Next time I will listen to what ever Viktor says. Well… Door number two looks like it might lead to the stands._'

Fifteen minutes later Hermione was ready to tear her hair out of frustration.

"I can't believe it… There are not only no signs but also not a living soul in this whole damn building…"

"Can I help you, Miss?"

With a load yelp Hermione whirled around to see a smiling young wizard standing not far from her. Her face grew hot.

'_Hope he didn't hear my ramblings!_'

"Jesus! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The man smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You looked so lost in your thoughts so it was simply a sin to miss such a chance. Anyway. What are you doing here?"

Hermione looked at him like he was stupid and sighed.

"I thought that was kind of obvious. _I am lost_." The last part she almost growled making the wizard smile wider.

"Then you are in luck to meet me, your knight in shining armor."

"And you would be?"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. The name is Arnold Task. I am always ready to assist a damsel in distress." He winked playfully at her.

Hermione wasn't impressed. At the moment she was still angry at herself for getting lost.

"Well Mr. Task if you would be so kind as to point me the shortest way to the eastern stands I will be on my way."

"Going to watch the Vultures practice?"

"Yes." '_Where are those bloody stands already!_'

"I was just going there and will more than glad to show you." He winked saucily at her again.

'_What's with the winking?_'

On the way to Hermione's destination she found out that Arnold was from security. In Hermione's opinion the security was a really lousy one, because he didn't even bother to ask who she was and what she was doing there in the first place. She could be some mad stalker or something.

When they reached the stands Arnold gave her one more dazzling smile and for the tenth time tried to make a conversation with her.

"You know I could get you to the area where the players are."

Hermione blinked a bit surprised at the offer.

"So what are you doing this evening, beautiful?"

'_Is he …is he flirting with me?_' Realization hit her so hard that she almost lost her balance and keeled over. Than she also understood that he was flirting with her all the way to the stands. '_Where in hell was I when God was handing out the ability to flirt and recognize when somebody was hitting on me! I am probably the only female above the age of 13 that is unable to understood when the opposite sex is attracted to me! Fuck!_'

Hermione was yelling mentally at herself while Arnold was standing in front of her with a big smile on his face sure as hell that no girl can refuse such an offer as to meet a famous Quidditch player.

After being done cursing, the Gryffindor understood that the guy was waiting for her answer. '_He is not expecting me to start salivating at his offer and giggle at his lame flirting?_' One more look at him convinced Hermione that he indeed did. '_When pigs fly, Arnold, when pigs fly…_'

"Arnold, it is very nice of you but I happen to have a b… Arnold?.." Hermione did finish the sentence as she noticed that wizard's eyes glazed over and he was looking somewhere over her shoulder. She had seen that look. '_For all that's holy…_'

"Where are zee eastern stands?"

'_Somebody kill me…'

* * *

_

_Review? )_


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry... A mistake. Next chapter is the new one!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello. Yes. I _am _still alive. And here is the update. Not too long, but still something. Had to break a chapter in two so it wouldn't be too long. Next one will be better and more interesting. Sorry for being away so long. Now I will upload more regularly. Hope anyone still reads my stories.

Chapter 16

The hair at the back of Hermione's neck stood up.

It was not her morning. Not hers at all. First that stupid securities guy now THIS. How in the world could that thing appear at the same place as her at the same time?...

"Vell?"

That accent. Hermione had to use all of her self control not to stick fingers into her ears just to block that sound out. She could just go forth and pretend she did not hear it. She could do it. Arnold was in trance he would not notice her leave and she doubted that the thing cared about anything but her.

'_Wait a sec... Did she just say the Eastern stands? This is where I am going... Is she here to watch the Vrasta practise? She is not here for Viktor? Is she?..._'

FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione left the section on the Care of Magical Creatures feeling very very tired. Have anyone ever tried to organise that part of the library? The chance to find a specific book was next to nothing. The Gryffindor closed her unusually empty bag. Maybe she should have come earlier when Madam Pince was still in and not at the staff meeting. She would have, but... She closed her eyes for a short moment as she listened to the most wonderful thing that she has ever heard... silence. She hasn't heard it in the library since the beginning of the year. It was well worth it to come here an hour before the curfew.

Every single place she tried to study in : the common room, her dorm room, the classrooms, the halls and even the library were full of screams, exited whispers, muffled sounds... the never ending carousel of a discussion who was going with whom... it was driving her up the wall almost as much as her roommates constant nagging with whom she was going... Was she the only one that that damn Ball was making miserable? She did not mind that no one asked her, but everyone had to make such a big deal out of it?!

Suddenly Hermione came to a sharp stop and blinked in confusion. Did she just hear voices?... she did didn't she? Silence... Well... she was a bit tired...

"But...."

She did hear it! Hermione let out a relieved sigh. She was not going crazy after all, but who in the world could be in the library at this hour? Apart from her that is...

'_That's strange. It is nearly curfew... everyone usually leaves well before it, even the Ravenclaws, and the librarian is not here... what could they possibly be doing? They are not trying to get into the Forbidden Section are they? It wouldn't work anyway; the protective charms are way too strong while the students are around..._' Hermione's ears went red as she caught her train of though. Not that she knew when a good time to get into the Forbidden Section was!... and that reminded her she still had to return one book... her ears were as red as Ron's when he was embarrassed. It was _all_ done in a name of a just cause!

More distant sounds reached her and Hermione decided that she should stop judging people, they might actually be studying it was a library after all.

Her common sense told her to keep moving into the direction of the door and leave those people be. Her other sense that might be called curiosity suggested to have a look. Just to make sure everything was ok... with that all Tri-Wizard business one could never be too cu.. c_areful_!

She was sneaking further into the labyrinth of heavy bookshelves in the direction of the noise. She was just going to have a peek and go back quietly to the Tower. But first and foremost she was a Gryffindor.

"Just a peek... just a one peek..."

The voices got louder and she stopped. One was clearly male and one female.

'_Oh, wonderful... I am not sneaking on a lovers quarrel am I?'_

Thru her so far still short, but already eventful life she discovered that there were things that you slept better without knowing.

She turned into the direction of the door...

"But Cedric!"

...made 180 degrees turn and was looking into the direction of the voices again.

That voice. That accent. That whine. Hermione's body started moving on its own carrying her towards the fully packed bookshelf that was now separating her from them. She carefully moved some books to get a look at what was happening on the other side.

Hermione's eyebrows rose up so high it almost disappeared into the hairline. The scene that opened to her eyes was one that she did not expect to see.

"Cedric, pleeze!"

She rose on the tip toes to have a better look from the narrow crack between the books.

The Hufflepuff visibly flinched from his companion's voice and tried to answer as calm as possible.

"Listen, I am flattered. I really am. But just I already asked someone to the ball. I am sorry."

"So? People change their minds all zee time! You can..."

"I don't want to!" Cedric's voice sounded harsher than he intended. He tried again. "Sorry. I can't go to her and say that I changed my mind. It is not right..."

"Why?"

Hermione flinched, but still kept looking at the two with increasing curiosity.

"Because I like her!" Cedric finally lost his cook and openly snapped at the blond French witch. Hermione could only guess how long the conversation was going for him to start shouting. Cedric Diggory was one of the most patient people that she has ever met.

"You... You like her more than me? _That silly little girl_?"

Somewhere deep Hermione could feel rising a feeling of satisfaction from the look of pure shock that was on Fluer's face. Cedric Diggory from that moment was Hermione's hero and an example of what a decent guy should be like. There were some nice ones around after all despite what Lavender was saying.

"Yes."

Hermione watched with great pleasure how the girl's jaw dropped again. It was highly reassuring to know that not all male of the student population of Hogwarts were reduced to slobbering idiots.

'_I wish Ron would be here right now._'

What happened next was something that neither Cedric nor Hermione expected. Fleur lashed at him. Being too surprise to move aside Cedric received a kiss on the lips from the veela.

While Hermione had her mouth slightly open from the excitement now was wide open from shock. She has never seen anyone do anything like it, if you don't count the soups her mum was so fond of.

'_Now that is a fast acting._' Hermione glued herself to the shelf watching as Cedric tried get Fleur off of himself. When he finally succeeded he pushed the blond witch as far away from him as it was possible and his angry voice echoed thru the library.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I thought you were old enough to understand."

Hermione gagged mentally from that voice again. It was so thick with face sweetness, that it made her teeth ache.

"What do you want from me Fleur? Why are you doing this? And don't make that face at me. I don't believe you want to go with me just for the sake of it. What is your goal? A scandal? More attention? Being chosen as a Champion is not enough?"

Hermione would have paid to see be able to see Fleur's face again as the elder girl moved and now had her back to the shelves. But Cedric's outraged and somehow tired face was fully visible. The poor thing looked like a cornered badger in his yellow and bronze robes. Hermione felt really bad for him. To think that such a nice person would be a target of such harpy's attention.

"As zee matter of ze fact. Iz not enough. Think. Everyone only zpeak Potter that Or Krum thiz! Vhat about us?"

"Both of their fames are well deserved."

Hermione frowned. She wasn't too sure about Krum. All he did was play Quidditch after all...

"And us?"

"What about us?"

"Do not ve dezerve it?"

"Listen." From a side it looked like Cedric was speaking to a child and trying to get across some simple, but important truth. "You might have not noticed, but I have all the attention that I want. I consider it a great honour to be chosen for the Tri-Wizard tournament and I don't care if Harry or Krum gets more articles with their names attached. And besides I don't like you."

"Pardon?"

"I said that I don't like you. You are vain and remind me of that Skeeter woman." Hermione nearly smashed her forehead into the books as she was about to nod to express her complete agreement. Those two were just as annoying. " And I am going with Cho Chang from ravenclaw."

'_Poor harry. Such rotten luck. He should have asked her earlier._'

"With zat little girl I saw you wiz? Vhat with Championz and little girlz?"

"What? Oh, never mind. I really don't care. Why don't you just... I don't know. Krum! Yes! Why don't you go and ask Krum to go with you. Your chances look good." It seemed Cedric found a way to lure Fleur away and his mood seemed to improve drastically.

Once Cedric proposed what sounded as a sensible idea there was silence. It stretched for a couple of min just to be interrupted by a heartily chuckle from the Hufflepuff.

"Really? He said no? A smart guy."

"He'z stupid."

"Well, looks like he got brain enough to tell you off." Cedric looked like he was having hippogriff load of fun.

"I can haf any man I want!"

"Of course. Oh wait, you don't. You can't have me or Krum."

Hermione barely held back an evil snicker. It was so much fun to watch the scene before her that Hermione almost forgot that she was eavesdropping on the two.

Fluer was stepped closer to Cedric again.

'What a bitch. Doesn't she have any self respect?' the veela was cousing more trouble than she was worth. Why so few people could see that?

"You vill zee Cedric Diggory. I vill get Krum."

"I will not be holding my breath, Fleur. And you know what, I wouldn't suggest for you either."

Cedric ducked a flying book just on time and with a merry laugh dashed towards the exit till the only thing she was throwing at him were books and not curses.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! Been a while, yes I know that, but here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

By the way happy holidays people!

* * *

Chapter 17

It Takes Two

By juanafever

Hermione couldn't make her body move neither forth nor turn back and face Fleur. It was more than two years since she has seen the French girl last at the end of the Tournament, but the dislike was just the same. Hermione could feel it like a bad taste in her mouth. She clearly remembered Cedric. Let him rest in peace. He was still the perfect example of what a decent guy should be like. And the blond... she was the perfect example how you sometimes first impressions were completely correct. A trained smile appeared on her face.

She was not a little girl anymore. She might still be naive, but she wasn't stupid. And above all she knew this time around that she really did like Viktor. The smile turned cold as her eyes settled at the vision of utter perfection dressed in silver blue. Not a hair out of place. Just as expected. Still as annoyingly beautiful as she remembered.

And yes, she was jealous of that somewhere deep inside where her conscious mind never wondered in. She was a girl after all. And yes, she thought it was unfair that someone with such an ugly soul could charm the onlooker so easily. And it was not only the veela's blood. One thing was to charm and the other was to use it so calculating to achieve your own dirty goal.

That creature made Hermione feel sick.

"Vot are you looking at?" One of the things that Hermione couldn't blame Fleur for was that the woman wasn't stupid. She was vain. Yes. She was manipulating. Oh yes. Self cantered. Most definitely. But she was not stupid. She could clearly see a challenge when one appeared.

"I am looking at you, Fleur." The blond was taken aback that the girl knew her name. She blinked in confusion. The way the girl stood and the way she looked at her was familiar. Just look at _that_ hair...

"Iz you." Fleur's voice went flat, but for a moment there was lightning behind her eyes and it did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione was dying to know why the witch was there. But it was a little private game just for the two of them now. First points went to the one who kept her cool the longest. So she smiled wider.

Like on a cue that idiot security guy decided to come back to at least some of his senses and show that he still had a voice. _Marvellous_.

"Hello, my dear lady. How may I be of service to you?"

"I was on the way to ze Eastern stands, but I am afraid I took ze wrong turn." Fleur didn't look at Arnold as she spoke to him, but kept an eye contact with Hermione the whole time. "But I zee I am not zee only one lost. But atleazt I know vhere I am going. When zee other people have no buziness here."

Hermione nearly rose to the bait. Fleur knew what buttons to press to get wanted responds from people. She did that during the Tri-Wizard tournament all the time with the buys around her. It drove Hermione up the wall.

"It is good to see you two, Fleur. You are just the same as I can see. I was just on the way to the same stands as a matter of fact. Viktor just went to change for the practise." Fleur's eyes widened and then narrowed as her cheeks got a bit more pink than usual.

"I zee."

"Any particular reason why are you heading there?" she even managed to sound casual.

"Zee practice. I have zee permission to interview zee payers."

"You became a journalist? Since when?" Hermione didn't even try to hide the surprise. Suddenly she imagined Fleur in horrible green dress and sparkly glasses that Sceeter woman used to wear. It was a highly unflattering image and if anyone asked Hermione it suited Fleur very well.

'_Journalism, huh? The only way you would be into it is if they have started paying in gold bricks. _'

"I zink it is my coling."

"How... _very nice_. Travel a lot?"

The veela pushed her breast out at what Arnold nearly fainted and Hermione made a bored face at the girl.

"Of courze."

"What Bill thinks about it?"

Hermione was pleased as the question caught her opponent unprepared.

"Who?"

"Bill. Bill Weasley. Tall guy with red hair and long ponytail. Curse breaker. You were dating him for more than a year and going to marry..."

"Ah. _Him. _He was nothing_._"

"It is a bit funny to call a man you were going to marry that, but if you say so."

Hermione would have sworn an hour ago that Fluer and Bill were going strong. Did Mrs Weasley know that? The woman was getting ready for their wedding sometime around Christmas. Bill was a wonderful guy... and smart if it was he who broke it off.

"I haff a better taste then some." A meaningful look at Hermione.

"I never argue about the taste, but anyhow. I must be going Viktor might miss me if I am not there."

3:1 Hermione was in the lead and decided to leave before she did something stupid like giving Fleur one finger salute or a bold head. She irritated Hermione by simply looking at her. It was a new record. Hermione would have never thought that anyone was going to top Malfoy in that. Amazing.

With as much grace as she could muster Hermione turned towards the stairs and started to ascend. She was pleased with herself. Having in mind that she didn't expect to see Fleur here and was morally unprepared Hermione thought that she have done quite well. Now she was going to watch Viktor practise and relax. The view had to be good from there and since the weather was excellent...

Hermione's thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"It eez custom to let zee elder past zee first."

'_What the...!_' with a swirl of her summer robe Hermione turned around her mouth half open. Three steps behind her stood the veela.

'_Is that going up to the same stand with me?_' the eastern stands were divided into several boxes and Hermione sincerely thought that Fleur would get the hint and choose one as far away from her as possible. But since the blond was standing barely a few steps behind her and they were half way up made it clear. The hint was purposely ignored.

'_She is not serious_.'

While Hermione was gaping at the elder girl the Security Guard offered Fleur his hand.

"By all means, Ms Fleur. You are right." Hermione went red with the burning desire to say just what she thought on the situation and Arnold. The man should wipe the drool of his chin before speaking! There were even few drops on his chest.

Hermione's nails dug into her palm so hard it hurt. She forgot that the veela did not give up so easily.

2:3 Fleur was catching up. Not to make the score even Hermione stepped aside to give way to a bitter disappointment of the blond. She hoped that hot headed Gryffindor would jump into the argument while that security boy would be a witness. It was not a fair play, but she did not expect that the Bird Nest For Hair Peasant would be here. She heard that Krum got all mushy with someone during a recent game, but that couldn't possibly...

Hermione watched the retreating backs of the two as Fleur seemed to lose her footing for a sec. Her mouth twitched as she waited for them to go first before following. She was not going to go back to get into another box.

* * *

The day was not going as Hermione hoped it would couple of hours ago. Sure the weather was excellent. Air was fresh and full of summer sunshine and light wind. Viktor was made to play Beater to exercise his reflexes and that was fun to watch...

"Zee is wondeeful!"

'_Uh! Does she have to speak?!_' Hermione cringed at the sound of overly high pitched laughter. The woman was not related to a veela she was related to a mandrake! The sound of her voice could kill if the person was exposed to it long enough.

Arnold on the other enjoyed it and now they made a duo.

'_Are they trying to kill me?!_' her ears were starting to hurt and hands were slightly shaking. She did not feel this way since the final battle. Briefly she wondered if anyone would notice if she were to shove the pair off the box. Should she cast Silencio so no one could hear the scream... or maybe just petrify them?

Viktor barely dodge a bludger and showed a rude gesture to a laughing teammate.

'_If I scream and jump would he fly over fast enough to catch me?_' the level of desperation was rising with every new wave of laughter from the top of the box. It was slowly strangling her.

Hermione gritted her teeth and simply stuck fingers into her ears before they started to bleed from that unholy sound. But there was one more thing that started to bother Hermione more and more. She did not have to look back to know whom the blonde's eyes were following.

The last time she checked looking was not a crime. But did she have to fix on Viktor? She could at least pretend to be interested in other players. It was ... _unprofessional._

"Does zee Mr Krum train ofteen here?"

Fleur seemingly started her interview from Arnold. Hermione removed fingers from her ears trying to look uninterested.

"Yes, their stadium is under construction I heard."

"Does ze train alone... sometimes?"

Could it be classified as stalking? Hermione heard that it happened all the time in professional sports.

"Not lately. He sure used to. He is a magnificent Seeker..."

"When weel they finish for zee day?"

"They should get a break soon to get a drink and give the coach a chance to yell at them properly."

"Manific! I veel speak to him zen."

"If you wish I can take you there, my lady."

Hermione did not move from the bench. Not that she did not want to, because she did. Her butt was on fire from the desire to spun around and throw a little temper tantrum. She did not feel that since she was in her fourth year when Ron did not ask her to the Ball first.

From Across the stadium Viktor waved to her. Hermione's heart jumped up and froze somewhere half way up her throat.. Somehow from the way he moved she just knew that he was still smiling when he stopped waving. She waved back.

A feeling welled up inside her. A strange crawling feeling that she did not want Viktor smile like that at anyone else. And especially _not_ to Fleur Delacour.

Hermione Granger was jealous.

It was really one of those rare discoveries and you make about yourself that shocks you to the very core. The wind picked up and hair fell onto Hermione's face. She stopped breathing as she heard an echo of Fleur walking down the creaking staircase.

It was an ugly feeling. She has managed to forget about it once the fourth year finished. She bit her bottom lip. She did not like to feel that way. To feel so... irrational. She knew full well that if Viktor did not fall for Fleur the first time he was not going to do so now. He was immune to the veela charms. It was a fact. Hermione was the one that he liked. It was also a fact. But despite all the facts the thought of Fleur coming near to Viktor made Hermione want to pull out her wand and give Fleur a big hairy verruca on the tip of her nose and make her breath stink.

Hermione could see the players gather around the coach and starting to fly towards the changing rooms. Without even thinking she started waving at Viktor to get his attention. She knew that at one point he was going to look in her direction again to make sure she was coming to see him during break. After a few minutes of her flapping her hands like a retarded chicken that was trying to fly he noticed and flew over.

"Hermione? Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I just... You played great." She had to bit the inside of her cheek not to say something like '_I just don't want you to talk to any blond veelas today._' It would sound desperate without any good reason. "I..." She watched as Viktor slowly landed in the box beside her.

"Do you want me to walk with you, Hermione? Yes?"

"Could you? I mean yes, please. If you don't have to get back right away that is."

"We got half an hour to rest." He leaned closer and gently pinched the tip of her nose and brushed away some hair that have fallen over her face. "Just do not breath too deep I must smell of sweat."

"I don't mind." She didn't expect him to smell like roses right after two hours of intense training.

Viktor frowned watching her as he could clearly see that something was wrong.

"If you are bored Hermione I do not mind if you go home. I dragged you here today..."

Go home? Leave him alone? _With that thing around?_

"It's ok. Viktor. Really. I don't mind. Besides some fresh air will do me good. It is getting really hot." As if to emphasise it Hermione flapped her hands in front of her face that was turning a nice shade of red.

Ok. What should she do? She could not just sit and do nothing. It was not her style so to speak. She should say something that would sound intelligent and warn Viktor to stay away from any attention seeking blond vultures in tight robes.

"Viktor, the security in this place is not worth a broken knutt."

The Bulgarian blinked slowly at her. it must have not expected to hear something of the sort.

"Did something happen, Hermione?" he was worried now. Maybe he should have not let her wonder around, but they were guaranteed that the security was top class...

Damn. She did not mean to upset him.

"No! Nothing bad. It just that I am under impression that ..." how should she say it? That the guard was plain stupid? Criminally irresponsible? Got on her nerves real bad? Or maybe...

"Veektor Krum! Just zee man I wanted to zee!"

* * *

Review? Please?


End file.
